The Quantum Rangers
by nutstuart
Summary: Eric Myers the red Quantum Ranger must lead a team of rangers to stop and old enemy from enslaving the Earth.
1. The Beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it belong to who ever it belongs i just like writing.

_**The Quantum Rangers.**_

The Beginning of the end

_Since the beginning of time there been a constant struggle between good and evil. This struggle has gone on threw time and space getting stronger and stronger as time goes on. Each side has had it share of victory and losses, and both sides have wore many faces. As the war continue threw the ages evil got stronger. As a result a group of powerful wizards created the morphin grid. This morphin grid was made up of pure good concentrated energy that only the pure of heart could harness. When harness the grid gave it's user extraordinary powers, that they use to combat evil forces. This super beings came to be known threw the universe as **The Power Rangers**, a dedicated group of warrior's that would stop at nothing to protect the innocent from the wicked. The Power Rangers are fear by all evil and love by all good. There been many sub-team of rangers that emerge threw the whole universe, but it was not until 1993 that Earth came to know this extraordinary beings. Whit the help of Zordan from Eltar this first young group of rangers were able to defeat the threat that was plaguing there planet. As time when on Power Rangers become more comen on Earth and many ranger teams have form to defend the Earth from constant threat from the forces of evil._

_In the year 2001 a group of Rangers Know as **The Time Force Rangers**, defended the the Earth with the help of **Eric Myers, The Quantum Ranger**, from and evil mutant know as Ransik. The Quantum Ranger was not part of the Time Force Rangers, he work alone, and that how he like it. When Ransik was finally defeated The Quantum Ranger along with **Red Time Force Ranger** join forces to lead the **Silver Guardians. **As the years past the Quantum Ranger has become one of the most fear rangers threw out the universe. Many have tried to to defeat him but none had seceded, but there is one being in the galaxy that will stop at nothing to get rid of every last single ranger and the Quantum Ranger is on the top of his list, and after years of sitting in silence** Master Vile **is ready to do just that._

_Present day, 2006._

**Eric Myers The Red Quantum Ranger** and **Wesley Collins The Red Time Force** **Ranger** drove down the empty street of Silver Hills. The black SUV cruise up and down the the industrial district in the early morning hours. Inside Wes yawn loudly and stretch in the passenger seat. Eric looks at him from the driver seat and smile amusingly.

"Another late night Wes?"

Wes yawns again and takes a sip of his coffee.

"So who was it this time?" Eric ask, "was it the waitress you met the other night, or the girl you save the other day?"

"Hey what makes you think..."

Eric shot Wes a look, and Wes sighted.

"OK, it was the waitress." Wes answers.

Eric let out a chuckle, "So what was wrong with this one?"

"She just had this insane habit of eating one pea at a time it drove me nuts who does that?" Wes said as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Well, if you are asking me I think you are the insane one." Eric plainly said.

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean." Wes said.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you Wes?"

"Yeah, yeah I know." Wes said as he sighted.

"Man Wes you are so pussy whip and you are not even getting any pussy," Eric tease, "did you ever get any?"

"That is really none of your business Eric." Wes said as he took another sip of his coffee.

Eric chuckles and let out a mischievous smile, "I will take that as a no."

Eric turn his his head towards Wes and saw him staring out his passenger window lost in thought. Eric pushes Wes with his right hand. "Come on Wes cheer up is going to be a good day i can feel it."

Wes still didn't move and continue to stare out his window.

Eric shakes his head, "oh boy. Eric says, "Alright fine, but you are buying.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

A giant skull shape space craft rip threw the darkness of space at top speed. **Master** **Vile** Space Skull was started to enter the milky Way Galaxy and started to slow down. In the throne room of the ship Master Vile stood in front of one of the Space Skull eyes staring into the darkness of space. Behind him a door open and a man cover in a shinny metallic armor enter. His whole armor was smooth except for his chest where a Z was carve. He was wearing a silver helmet with no marking mad of the same material as his armor he had a triangle shape visor that was tinted red that he use to see threw. On his right side strap to his waist was a long silver sword made out of the same material.

"What is it Zed," Master Vile said with out turning around.

**Lord Zed **the former emperor of evil bow his head at his master. "Master we have enter the milky Way galaxy."

"I know," he said as he stare out of the eye of his craft.

From a dark corner of the chamber a young woman emerge. She had long dark hair she wore a gold head ban with a red ruby on the middle of the ban. She was wearing a gold neckless that held a red ruby similar to the one she wore on her forehead. She was dress in a long see threw dress, underneath her garment she dress in gold color underwear. On her feet she were a gold color pair of sandals. She slowly walk toward Master vile stroking a long snake she had wrap around her neck. She put her arm around Master vile and Master Vile smiles.

"My dear daughter, how was your nap?" Master vile said in a tender tone.

"It was pleasant father." **Rita Repulse** responded.

Back in the year 1998 after Zordan sacrifice himself to save the universe Zordan energy wave turn Rita and Zed Good. Master Vile was never affected by the wave because at the time he was on his home planet Gumma-Vile, located in the M5 galaxy the home of all evil the only place where Zordan wave did not enter. After learning of what became of his daughter Vile immediately set out to find her and turn her back in to the evil despicable daughter that he always love. He also capture Zed and decided to turn him back as well as his second in command. When Vile turn them back he did not turn them back into there original forms, for Rita he simply made her evil again but kept the beautiful form that that Zordan wave had granted her, with Zed he wrap him into a indestructible armor that was made out of the same material as the sword of darkness. Inside Zed was still human and if he ever remove his armor he would be free of Vile spell and be good once again, to prevent this from happing he seal Zed in the armor forever. The armor gave Zed powers and ability similar to the Power Rangers.

"Master, I also scan the Earth and found several morphers still connected to the morphin grid," Zed said.

Vile turn around and give Rita a gentle kiss on her forehead and grab her hand, "I know this as well Zed, over the years Rangers have emerge from Earth like roaches am not worry about any of them, there powers are nothing to compare to my own. The only Rangers that can prove a threat are the Quantum Ranger and the **Phantom** **Ranger**. The Phantom has been missing in action for several years now and I don't expect him to resurface. As for the Quantum we will take him down first and am putting you in charge of that task. "

"Of course my Lord i will not let you down," Zed answer as he bow his head once again. "How soon are we attacking?"

"We should reach the moon palace shortly and there we will regroup and round up the troops, after that we will set a full attack on Silver Hill the home of Quantum Ranger and the Red Time Force Ranger. You are allowed to use any mean necessary to ensure that the Quantum is taken out. As for the Red Time Force Ranger i want him capture unharm and brought back to me I have big plans for Wesley Collins. After they fall we would go on to enslave angle grove and any Ranger team that try to stop us. Once this is complete we will go on to completely take over the planet and move on to take over this galaxy and then the universe."

"As you wish my evilness," Zed responded.

Master Vile and Rita started walking out holding hands out of the thrown room. When Master Vile reach were Zed was standing he put his hand on Zed shoulder and whisper into his helmet, "for your sake you better not fuck up Zedy," and continue walking out the door.

Zed let out a sight and walk over to one of eyes of the craft and stare into space in the distance he could see the moon starting to come into view. The moon hold many old memories for him is where he met Rita the woman he married the woman he loved. It funny Love is the only emotion good and evil share and both side will sacrifice anything to save their love ones. The reason he was stuck in this suit was because he wanted to be close to Rita, he knew he could not live with out her. Even if she now dose not see him as she once did. He always thought she was beautiful even back then with her high hair and awful make up. Maybe one day they will be together again but for now he had to focus at the task at hand. The Space Skull started to dock into one of the space port that were newly added to the Moon Palace. Zed smile under his helmet and said out loud, "Let the fun begin," and exit out of the thrown room to join the others to prepare for the invasion of Earth.


	2. The Bank Heist

The Bank Heist 

The Silver Hill Cafe, is a small cafe that many of the silver guardians will often go when they were on there lunch break or after long day. It was still early and the small cafe was still empty. Three young attractive waitresses were sitting in one of the empty table talking about nothing and often looking up and the clock impatiently waiting for it to hit 6 A.M., the time they were schedule to get of. The front door open and another waitress came in wearing a brown coat over her waitress uniform she greeted the other waitresses before heading toward the employee break room to get ready for her shift. The only other people in the restaurant were Wes and Eric they were sitting in one of the the corner tables talking among themselves.

"Is not that simple Eric, every time I try to get close to any other girl I feel like am betraying Jen." Wes said as he look down at his plate of eggs and sausage. His plate was still untouched and he was poking at his food with his fork.

Eric gulp down the last of his waffle chug the rest of his orange juice and let out a loud burp, "the food hear is awful don't know why we keep coming hear." Eric said.

"You have not listen to a word I said have you Eric?"

"I've listen, I miss Jen blah blah the same old story. Cry me a river Wes she been gone for years. You have to move on there are plenty of girl out there and for some reason they find you attractive."

A young blond blue eye waitress approach the table, and smiled at Eric and Wes. "Anything else I can get you guys?" she said with a smile painted on her face.

"We will just take the check," Eric said.

"OK, but if you guys change your mind ill be right over there," she said as she pointed at the direction the cash register and the other 2 waitress were standing. She turn her attention toward Wes, " and I mean anything ok." she said as she winks at him.

Eric rolls his eyes, "yeah whatever just get the check lady."

She turn around and walks away and joins the other waitresses. The three young waitresses turn around at glance at Wes for a quick second before they quickly turn around and giggle among themselves.

"You see what I mean Wes, you could have any woman in the world but you still fixated on this idea that Jen will come back. Face reality she is gone for good and she probably move on and so should you."

"I can't believe that Eric," Wes said with a look of sadness in his face. "I know she still love me I know that one day she will return to me."

"Whatever Wes just don't come crying to me when you are old and gray and alone," Eric said as he reach into his pocket to retrieving his ringing cellphone. Eric open the face and put the cell phone in his ear.

"Eric Mayer...when...hold your position we will be there shortly." Eric close his cell phone and return to his pocket. "Alright Wes lets get going."

"What going on?" Wes ask.

"Some one trip the alarm at the Silver Hills bank, the Silver Guardians have the whole place surrounded. They have visual conformation of two mask arm men with one hostage inside I told them to hold there position till we got there."

The young waitress came back and handed Eric the check, "Not me he is paying." Eric said.

The waitress smile at Wes and handed him the check. Wes return the smile. 

"I got your discount in there and my phone number on the bottom if you ever need a waitress or something." The waitress said as she blush.

Eric rolls his eyes, "I will be in the car Romeo." Eric said as got up and started walking toward the exit door.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Master Vile exited out the the mouth of his Space skull into the Moon Palace newly constructed docking port holding his daughter hand. Behind him Zed fallow caring a silver briefcase. Vile imperial guards bow down at the site of their master. The guard sported red uniform with black pants, a white belt with a pair of black combat boots and dual laser blaster strap on their sides. On the left side of there chest a black color V. There skin were a pale green and they resemble lizards.

Standing at the entrance of the Moon Palace was a creature in a long black cape covering his body. A glass fishbowl looking thing covering his bat shape face. The creature went by the name of Broodwing. Broodwing was a dealer for hire, he was know for being able to get his hand on just about anything for the right price. He was loyal to one but himself.

"Ah Vile, it is nice to see you again," Broodwing said. He turn to attention to Rita and look her up and down. "Oh my Rita the years have been very kind to you."

Rita look at him with a disgusted look, "Father why are we dealing with him?" Rita ask , "he repulses me."

Vile turn to his daughter and smile at her, "My dear we need his services, Broodwing might be a spineless self serving greedy mercenary with no sense of loyalty..."

"Stop it you are embarrassing me" Broowdwing said as he blush.

Vile shook his head in amusement and ignore the comment and continue explaining to his daughter "like I was saying we require his services, time have change and magic alone is not going to be enough to defeat our enemies."

Vile turns his attention back to Broodwing, "You have done a good job in restoring the moon palace all the new addition should prove helpful."

"Nothing but the best for you sire, now there is a little matter of my payment." Broodwing said.

"But of course, but before I do I assume you deliver what I ask you for." Vile said

"Oh yes sire the...package is being handle down in one of the Moon Palace lower chambers. It is being charge up as we speak." Broodwing answer.

"Excellent you have done well." Vile motion to Zed with his left hand. Zed immediately step forward and held up the silver briefcase he had been caring, he unlock it and open it reveling to be filled with money.

"As promise hear is your payment." Vile said.

Broodwing eyes became huge at the site of all the cash that was presented to him. Broodwing takes the briefcase from Zed and closes it. "It been a pleasure doing business with you Master Vile till we meet again." Broodwing said as he disappear into a ball of orange energy.

"Father, I want to go see the inside of the palace to make sure we got our money worth." Rita said.

"Of course princess you go on ahead I will join you shortly I want to have a word with Zed."

Rita kiss her father on his cheek and glance at Zed for a second before turning around and heading for the entrance of the palace."

Zed stare at her. He was mesmerize by the way her body move as she walk. Everything around him seem to disappear and for a split second it was just the two of them on the surface of the moon, but he was quickly brought back to reality as Vile step right in front of him blocking his view of Rita.

"See something you like!" Vile said angrily.

"My apologies master." Zed said as he bow his head.

"You have your orders Zed, take two group of my imperial guard down to Earth I want one group to attack the industrial district of Silver Hills to keep the silver guardians busy while you and the other group take care of Wes and Eric." Vile said.

"As you wish," Zed answer.

"Remember do not hurt the red time force ranger I want him brought back hear to me." Vile said.

"It will be done master," Zed responded.

"One more thing Zed if I ever catch you looking at my daughter again it will be your head do you understand me" Vile said in and angry voice.

"Yes master," Zed answer.

"Good you are dismiss," Zed turn around and walk toward the direction that Vile guard were standing awaiting there orders.

"Jerk," Zed said under his breath.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxX**

The black sport utility vehicle came to stop in front of many other black s.u.v and black sedans. All around were uniform silver guardian with there weapon drawn pointed at the bank that stood in front of them. Wes and Eric exit out of their vehicle and headed towered a man with short blond hair that was kneeling down next to one of the park s.u.v. 

"Officer Tate a report," Eric said as he kneel down next to him. Wes did the same keeling down next to Eric

"Sir,at around 500 hours one of the silence alarm was trip inside the building, myself and officer Jordan responded to the disturbance. When we arrive at the scene we found two arm men holding one hostage inside the building One of the suspect has a bomb strap to his chest and is threating to detonated if we don't comply with there demands." Tate answer.

"Sir he has enough C4 strap on his chest to take out half the city." Tate added

Eric nodded and as he jaw muscle tighten.

"Do we know anything about the suspect?" Wes ask.

"The only thing we know is that they go by the names Joe and Bob." Tate answer. Bob is the one with the bomb on his chest.

"What are their demands?" Wes ask.

"He is demanding a million dollar in small bills. He is also requesting a helicopter with save passage out of the city." Tate added.

"Have you identified the hostage?" Wes ask.

"Thats negative sir we can't get a clear view on her face all we know she is a young woman in her early 20s black hair about 5'6 130 lbs." Tate answer.

"Got any ideas Wes?" Eric ask.

"Am thinking..." Wes said as he scan the building structure with his eyes. _Come on Wes think_, he said in his head. His eyes came to a halt on a man hole that was right in front of the building. Wes started thinking as he stare at the man hole and his eye suddenly lit up as an idea started to come together in his head.

"Tate I need you to look up if there is a way to get into the building threw the sewers." Wes said.

Tate nodded and quickly got up and jog towards one of the park cars and pulled out a small lap-top from the trunk. After a few seconds he brought a map of the city's sewer system. Eric and Wes were both looking over his shoulder.

Tate smiled, "sir we are in luck."

"What do you got?" Eric said.

"The underground subway goes right under this building, there is a door that will lead you inside the bank. The door is use to make large withdraw and deposits, the money is usually carry of by a private train. There is a man hole a block south from hear that you can use with out being seen. The only problem is the door is made out of a very strong alloy and will very difficult to break it down without alerting the suspect." Tate answer.

"Let us worry about that," Eric said as he reach into one of his pocket and pulls out a black PDA.

"Download the coordinates to the location of the door to my PDA." Eric told Tate.

Officer Tate nodded and grab the PDA from Eric hand and hooks up to his laptop. He press a couple of keys on the keyboard and in second the download was complete, he unhook it and handed back to Eric.

"Tate I need you to keep the suspect busy while me and Wes try to take them by surprise." Eric said.

"How am I suppose to keep them busy?" Tate ask Eric.

Eric smile mischievously, "be creative Tate, I know you have in you."

Eric and Wes quickly jog away towered the direction of the man hole. Tate watch them for a second before turning around.

"Right be creative," Tate said nervously.

"Creative, creative, he kept saying to himself out loud." He spotted his partner Jordan an African American male, with corn rolls and a built body. Tate made his way to his partner and kneel down next to him. He put his hand on his shoulder and started whispering into his ear.

Jordan look at his partner like he was crazy. "You are out of your god dam mind dawg " Jordan answer.

"Is our only hope man," Tate pleaded. "Wes and Eric are counting on us to come threw. They need a diversion and I think this will work." Tate continue.

Jordan look into his partner eye to make sure he was not joking but he there no was no sign of it, his eye told Jordan that he was totally serious. "Alright fine but you ow me for this," Jordan said as he stood up and put his weapon back into his holster.

They both stood up and made there way to Jack, a Silver Guardian officer that was standing by one of the park sport utility vehicles. Jordan tap him on the shoulder and whisper into his ear. Jack look at Jordan like he was crazy, but with a look he assure Jack that he was dead serious.

"On my signal," Jordan said to Jack.

Jack nodded and quickly got in the driver seat of the car and roll all the windows down and waited for the signal.

Jordan and Tate Walk side by side and stop a couple of feet from the Glass door of the bank. The two man inside immediately responded and started yelling at them to back away or they will blow the girl head off. With out hesitation Tate and Jordan rip there shirt of leaving there chest naked. The men inside immediately became speechless they didn't know what to think or do. Jordan gave Jack the signal and Jack blasted the radio as loud as it would go. A sync song pour out of the vehicle speakers. Jordan and and Tate started dancing both of them desperately trying to remember every bad dance move they ever seen. Inside the mask men just stare.

"What the..." Bob said.

"Is like a train wreck that you cant take your eye of," Joe said he was now memorize by the officer bizarre behavior.

"This whole city is going gay." bob said

**XoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoX**

Wes grunted as he crawl inside a swear pipe following Eric. Eric slightly turn his head to look at Wes and found him trying to cover his nose as he try to crawl. Eric smiled amusingly.

"What a matter Wes? Can handle a little smell." Eric tease.

"A little!" Wes complain. "This place smell worst than a gas station bathroom."

Eric let out a chuckle, "stop acting like a girl Wes."

Wes frown at Eric response and continue to follow him. They reach the end of the swear pipe and slowly and carefully crawl out. They were now standing in a poorly lighted subway tunnel. The rail road track beneath there feet seem to stretch for mile both way. The drew there weapon and flashlight's and scan the area before proceeding.

"Clear," Wes said.

Eric nodded, he reach into his pocket and pull out his PDA.

"This way," Eric said as he pointed with his finger.

They both started walking in the direction Eric had just pointed.

"The door should be just ahead," Eric said. Wes nodded and continue walking behind his partner.

A few feet ahead of them a train station started to become visible.

"That mus be it," Eric said out loud.

They reach the the small trains station and once again scan the area. When they were satisfied they were alone they return there weapon back to it holsters and turn there attention to a big metal door in the wall in front of them. The door resemble a vault door except it had no handle or any visible way to open it from the outside. There was only a small rectangular opening in the middle upper part of the door that was use to see threw. Wes try looking inside but it was dark and he could not make anything out.

"Well Eric this door is going to be impossibles to get open with out some kind of force entry," Wes said as he ran his hand up and down the metal door, "and if we make to much noise we risk alerting our friends inside," he added.

"I got an idea," Eric said.

Wes turn around to face Eric. "What that?" Wes ask.

Eric smile and lifted up his right hand showing Wes his quantum morpher.

"QUANTUM POWER!" Eric yell into his morpher.

The red morphin energy engulf Eric body and he was insistently transform in the red Quantum Ranger.

"Step back Wes," Eric said as he push Wes out of the way with his left hand.

Eric stood in front of the door and look at it up and down before grabbing it from both ends and yanking it out carefully making sure not to make any noise. He sat it down on the ground gently. Wes smiled amusingly and shook his, he drew his weapon once again and enter the the room that stood in front of them. Eric drew his quantum defender and fallow Wes in.

The room was pitch black Wes immediately pull out his flashlight and switch it on. The beam of light quickly cut threw the darkness. Eric push a button on his wrist morpher activating the night vision on his visor.

"Looks like we are in some kind of small basement," Wes said.

Eric examine the room, a few feet in-front of them were a set of stair leading up. The walls were bare no marking of any kind on the right of them was a small desk with a computer and paper scatter all over the place.

_Where is the guard, _Eric said in his head.

Wes left Eric side and started exploring the room he went for the desk and pick a few papers glance at them and set them back down. He made his way around the desk but his foot stumble on something on the ground. He had to grab on to the desk to prevent himself from falling. After he regain his balance he pointed his flashlight at the ground and gasp at what he saw.

"Eric." Wes called.

"What is it?" Eric ask as he walk to join Wes.

On the floor in-front of them lay the dead security guard face down laying on his own blood. Eric lower his head.

"May you rest in peace." Eric said. "We will get the basters that did this to you." he added.

Eric quickly turn around and headed for the stair and started climbing them Wes follow. When they reach the top they were greeted by another door but luckily this one was unlock. Eric slowly and quietly open the door and peek out. When he was convince it was clear he motion for Wes to follow him. Eric pulled out his quantum defender and Wes pull out his weapon out of the holster and they quietly made there way down the long hall passing close door on the wall next to them as they walk.

Suddenly Eric stop and held up his hand motioning for Wes to the same.

"Listen," Eric said to Wes in a low tone.

Wes stop and listen to carefully, "Is that an nsync song?" Wes ask.

"Is something," Eric responded. "Anyway how would you know is sync?" Eric ask.

"My little cousin is into them," Eric answer.

"Suuuuuuure blame it on your cousin," Eric said.

Wes was about to respond but was interrupted by the sound of someone sneezing at the end of the hall. They both aim there weapon at the direction of the noise.

The stood still for few second before they decided to walk toward the source of the sound. When they reach the end of the hall Eric peek out and saw the two criminal staring out the glass door.

_What are they looking at, _Eric wonder in his head.

He tighten his grip on the quantum defender and stuck out his head a little bit further to get a look at was out the front door. Eric had to bite his lip to prevent from laughing at what he saw.

Outside officer Tate and Jordan were still dancing. Jordan had one hand behind his head and was thrusting his lower part of his body back and forth. Tate was bent over and was smacking his ass with his right hand over and over. Eric lean back against the wall and was trying desperately no to laugh. Wes look at him confuse.

"What so funny Eric?" Wes ask.

Eric did not answer just pointed and motion for Wes to take a look for himself.

Wes gave Eric another confuse look and carefully peek out to see what was was so funny. He spotted the officer outside still dancing and he quickly lean back against the wall and a smile form in his face.

"What the hell are they doing!" Wes ask.

By now Eric had manage to control himself but he was still smiling amusingly underneath his helmet.

"Creating a diversion," Eric answer. "Come on Wes we have to act quickly."

He stuck his head out again and visually search for the hostage. He saw her laying on the ground motionless a few feet behind the criminals. Eric stuck his head back in

"Ok Wes this is the plan, ill take care of the two goons and you get the civilian out of hear."

"Hey wait how come you get to have all the fun." Wes complain.

"Sorry buddy I called it first beside am already wearing the suit," he said as he step from behind the wall.

Wes smiled and shook his head and waited quietly for the right time to make his move.

Eric brought up his quantum defender and aim it at the criminals.

"Enjoying the show." Eric said.

The criminal were startle by the sight of Eric and started to panic. "What the fu.." one of the criminal started to say

"Hey now let keep the bad word to a minimum fellows." Eric said. "Why don't you guys puts your weapons down and give up peacefully and ill think about cutting you guys a break," he added.

"Screw you man," Bob said.

"Yeah man, my bro over hear has enough C4 strap on to his chest to blow up half the city and not even your colorful spandex will save you from the blast. So the way I see it we call all the shoots." Joe said.

"Well guess what _bro_ I don't give a shit, blow up the whole fucking city for all I care. You will be making my job a whole lot easier with only half the city to protect, and by the way this colorful spandex will protect from the blast. So come man make my day, come on I dare you." Eric said.

Joe and Bob were stun, at Eric response.

"Hey man his guy fucking crazy, is he for real?" Joe ask his Bob.

"I don't know man but I got to admit he is working that spandex." Bob said

Behind Eric Wes smiled to himself at his friend stunt.

"He is crazy alright, either that or a genius...but am going with crazy," Wes said under his breath.

Wes carefully peek out again and to make sure Eric was still keeping them busy.

"_Now is my chance," _Wes thought.

Wes carefully and quietly made his way across the room using various items in the room as camouflage. He check every so often to make sure Eric was still covering him. He finally reach her and kneel down next to her and started shaking her. She slowly started to open her eyes and Wes immediately put his finger in his lips signaling her to be silent. She nodded and grab his hand...

"Look bro I don't know what they teach at the police academy or the spandex institute or whatever but when two dudes are arm especially with a bomb, you do whatever the fuck they want no question ask!" Joe yell at Eric.

"Does not work that way in my book, this is how is going to go down. I walk over to your partner rip that bomb of his chest and shove it down your throat. Then blow his head of just for the hell of it." Eric said.

"You don't have the balls man," Joe said.

"That what you think," Eric responded.

Joe started to get angry his head was starting to seriously hurt. Nothing was making sense to him. This day had not come out the way he plan.

In his head Joe thought,_ Fucking cops dancing like a bunch of ferries god dam man in red spandex acting psycho I fucking had it! _Joe suddenly scream in rageHis face was full of anger he look psychotic.

Eric was startle by the sudden burst of anger and he tighten his grip on the quantum defender and took a step back. "Calm down," Eric commanded.

"Alright Mr. man in red you want to play let play am calling your bluff!" spit flew out of his mouth like bullets as he spoke

Joe lifted his shirt and pulls a 45 that he had hidden in his pants. "Let see what you have to say when I blow the fucking bitch head of."

Joe turn around to face the hostage but to his surprise he finds Wes helping the girl up.

"What is this!" Joe scream at the top of his lungs. He turn to face Eric and points his gun straight at him. "You fucking trick me!" He yell angrily.

"Don't believe everything your hear." Eric said and fired his weapon at Joe. The laser ray from Eric weapon hit Joe hand making him drop his gun. Bob at the sound of gun fired dove for a near by receptionist desk and hid behind it shaking in fear.

Joe scream in pain. "You are going to paid for that!" He said angrily.

"Whatever, give it up buddy this is the end of the line for you." Eric said.

"HA you have not beaten me yet," Joe said as he stood in a goofy fighting stance.

"You got to be kidding me right?" Eric said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Joe said as he ran full force toward Eric. Eric just stood there looking amuse with his arm cross. Joe punch Eric in the stomach with his right hand giving it everything he got. When his hand and Eric stomach connected it sounded like he hit metal.

"FUCK!" Joe scream out in pain

"I think you broke my arm men what are those spandex made of?" Joe ask.

"Serve your right," Eric said as he grab Joe by his his left hand and twisted behind Joe back. "Your under arrest _bro_."

"Ah man," Joe said.

The rest of the officer storm into the building, two silver guardian help Wes and girl of the floor.

"Thanks am fine guys, take her and get her check out," Wes said.

"Yes sir," one of the officer answer.

A few feet away from where Wes was standing Tate walk up to Eric and saluted him.

"You know Tate you can put your shirt back on now." Eric said.

Tate blush "Right kind of forgot I had it of." he said.

Wes mad his way to where Eric and Tate were standing with a look of confusion painted on his face.

"What wrong Wes?" Eric ask

"Correct me if am wrong but weren't they two suspect?" Wes said

Under his helmet Eric eye became wide.

"There he is," Tate yell.

Bob was crawling in the floor quietly trying to sneak away during the commotion. When he heard some yell there he is, he turn his head. He gasp as he saw Wes leaping threw the air heading his direction. He let out a loud cry when Wes landed in top of him.

"I got him!" Wes yell.

Suddenly something click fallow by the sound of a digital clock starting to count down.

"Shit!" Wes said.

Bob scream in fear, "you idiot you must have trigger it when you landed on me."

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Wes ask.

Bob shook his head "No, once it is activated there is no stopping it." Bob said.

"Um Eric I think we have a little problem." Wes said.

"What did you do Wes?" Eric ask

"The bomb is kind of activated," Wes said.

Eric quickly turn around to face the small crowd of silver guardian that were inside the building

"Everybody out now, the bomb is active I repeat the bomb is active!" Eric yell.

There was a sudden rush of panic scream and yells as the silver guardians started running out the door.

"That mean you to Tate," Eric said.

"No sir am staying right hear I want to help," Tate said.

"Absolutely not you get the hell out of hear Tate you have a kid to worry about. That is and order." Eric said firmly.

"Yes sir," Tate said and reluctantly ran out of the building

"Ok Wes tell me how fuck are we?" Eric said as he kneel down to where Bob and Wes were sitting across from each other.

"Well this bomb is going to blow no matter what there is no way to disarm it." Wes answer

"How much time do we have?" Eric ask.

"Um 15 second...dam it Eric we have to do something." Wes said

"Please get me out of hear alive and I promise I wont do this again." Bob pleaded.

"You shut up," Eric said to Bob, "and you are coming with me." Eric said as he rip the the vest that the bomb was built into of Bob chest.

"Eric what are you doing!" Wes yell.

Eric did not answer and ran out of the building with the vest/bomb in his left hand.

"Heads up everybody!" Eric yell as he threw the bomb with every inch of power the morphin grid was granting him straight up into the air.

"The whole crowd included Eric duck a few second latter later a loud explosion was heard threw the whole town. The ground and building tremble.

"We are ok, some one in the crowd yell.

"We are alive," another one said.

The crowd started to cheer as Eric demorph back into his civilian form. Someone in the crowd started chanting Eric, soon someone else fallow and then another till the whole crowd was chanting Eric name.

Eric, Eric, Eric...was coming out of the mouth of everybody in the crowd.

"I love days like this," Eric said with a smile.

Wes emerge from the building with Bob in handcuff. He look around and heard all the chanting he shook his head and smiled amusingly.

"Show of," he said. "Come one," he said to Bob as he push him.

"Hey not so hard," Bob complain.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxX**

It was only almost nine o'clock and the road blocks that were set up around the street surrounding the bank were starting to to be taken down. There wasn't anybody left in front of the bank. Only one black SUV was still park in front of the building. Wes lay on the hood of sport utility whit his hand behind his head. Eric was sitting next to him they both sat in silence.

"We need to get going soon," Eric said.

Wes did not answer but just lay there in silence with a thoughtfully look on his face.

"Hey Eric," Wes said.

"Yeah," Eric answer.

"Do you still feel the same way now that you did when you first got your morpher?" Wes ask.

"What do you mean?" Eric ask.

"Do you still get that same rush every time you morph, does your adrenaline go on overdrive when you are fighting with all that power.?" Wes ask.

"Of course Wes I love being the quantum ranger I don't know what i would do if i could not be a ranger anymore." Eric said "What this is all about anyways."

"I was just thinking," Wes said.

"That never good, what on your mind?" Eric ask.

"I don't know lately I been thinking maybe being a ranger is not what I want to do with my life. Yeah it was fun at first and I love helping people but it just does not interest me as it once did." We said. "I been thinking maybe is time for me to start preparing to take over my dad company." Wes said

Suddenly the sky became black a loud thunder roar threw the whole city. The cloud in the sky parted and huge image of Master Vile head materialize in the now dark sky.

"What going on," Wes said.

"Nothing good," Eric said. "I think he has something to do with it." Eric added as he pointed at that image of Master Vile in the sky.

"It is a true honor to finally meet the quantum and red time force ranger." Master vile said.

"Who are you! What do you want?" Wes yell.

"I don't care who he is, he is going down," Eric said.

"Ha ha ha my name is Master Vile and I will be taking over this little rock you call a planet." Master Vile said.

"You are going have to go threw us first." Wes said

"I intent to Wes," Vile said.

Suddenly thunderbolts hit the ground around them they had to cover there faces from the sparks. When the smoke clear Wes and Eric were surrounding by master vile imperial guard. There eyes were growing bright red and planted on Wes and Eric.

"Enjoy boys ha ha ha..." Vile said as he faded away.

Wes and Eric got into fighting stance. The imperial guard stood still just staring at them.

"So much for your feeling of today being a good day," Wes said.

"Shut Wes." Eric said.

Top of Form 1


	3. Reinforcements from the future

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I had this idea running threw my head for a while now and I just now decided to put it down on paper. Sorry for the misspelling and grammar and stuff am writing this story in my spare time which is not a lot of time and don't have time to go back and check it properly all the way threw but ill try to do better. This is also why it will probably take and average of 2 week to update. I will Also be cutting down on the language. If anybody have any suggestion or idea on how to make this story better let me know. Hear is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy it.**

Reinforcements from the future.

"Why aren't they moving?" Eric ask.

"The imperial guards stood still whit both hand behind there backs and there legs spread apart staring at Wes and Eric."

Another thunderbolt hit the ground and a man in a metal body suit appear and walk threw the army of guards.

"Because quantum ranger they are waiting for my command." Zed responded.

"Great more freaks," Eric complain.

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Zed and I was sent hear to insure your destruction," Zed continue.

"That what they all say. Skip the dramatics and and lets get down to it." Eric said.

"As you wish, guard destroy them!" Zed yell at his henchmen.

The army of imperial guard drew their twin blaster and fired at Wes and Eric. Zed laugh evilly in the background as his henchmen blasted the two rangers.

They halted there fired after after several seconds. A cloud of smoke surrounded where Eric and Wes once stood. No one spoke, even Zed stood still waiting for the smoke to clear.

Suddenly two red blur shot out of the top of the cloud of dust. Zed and the guard look up at the sky and saw Eric and Wes morph.

"Let see how you like it, quantum defender!" Eric said.

"Chrono Blaster," Wes added.

The both remove there respective weapon out of their holsters and started firing and the guard as they landed on the ground.

"Get them!" Zed scream in Rage.

The guards launch themselves at the two red rangers. Wes shot a few more down with his chrono blaster before he called upon his chrono saber and started slicing them left and right. A guard drew one his blaster and shot at Wes. Wes flip back and pull out his his chrono blaster and blasted the guard making him disappear into thin air. Four more guards came straight for Wes. Wes called his chrono saber once again and combine them into dual blade mode. He swung his double blade upward slicing one of the guards in the chest making him disappear. He brought the blade back down and thrust it backwards stabbing a guard behind him. He kick the other guard in the chest sending him flying and swung his blade again sideway slicing another one in the chest.

Eric flip threw the air and kick a guard as he landed making him fly backward knocking four more down. He remove his quantum defender out his holster and started blasting away.

He press a button on the side of the blaster and said, "blade mode!" His blaster morph into a sword. Two guard charge at Eric but he use his blade to slice both of them and the same time. A swarm of guard gang up on him but with a couple of quick move from his blade he dispose of them.

"Eric, we need to call for back up there are way to many of this things," Wes yell.

"I already try they have there hands full there are more of this things at the industrial district," Eric responded.

Suddenly Wes got blasted in the chest by the one of the guard blaster. Two more guard drew there blaster and shot at Wes sending him flying backward into a wall.

"WES!" Eric yell. Eric kick and punch his way to his friend and help him up.

"Are you ok," Wes ask.

"Am fine thanks," Wes said

In front of them stood 100s of Vile imperial guards glare at them ready to destroy them. Wes and Eric immediately got into fighting stance.

"We need help Eric," Wes said. "We are not going to be able to take this many by ourselves."

There was a sudden blast of electricity in the air. A purple and pink vortex open in the sky. The pink Time Fore ranger flip out of the vortex as it close. She landed in front of Eric and Wes.

Wes mouth drop open underneath his helmet.

"Jen is that you?" Wes said.

"No time for explanation Wes," Jen said as call for her Chrono saber and went into battle.

"Come on Wes let get in there," Eric said.

"Jen," Wes said under his breath as he lowered his head and clench his hand into a fist. He wanted to cry he wanted laugh he wanted jump for joy but he knew there was no time for that. Wes lifted his head and ran into battle.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxX**

Inside the new moon Palace guard and all sort of creature roam the halls. Some of them had important task to accomplish some were just roaming around. On the very top of the palace in the throne room that where Master Vile sat. The throne room had receive and upgrade from the day of Zed and Rita thanks to Broowing. Master Vile Sat in his new red and black Gothic looking throne. The chair resemble Lord Zed old chair but it did not have a Z carve in the back. The chair was all black except for a 2 red line going down the arm of the chair. A variety of switches and button were built in to the arm of the chair.

Master Vile clench his fist as he stare at the 52 inch monitor that stood in front of him. The monitor was monitoring the battle between his imperial guard and the rangers back on Earth. Master Vile was not please at the appearing of this pink ranger he was not counting on her. He press a button on the right arm of his chair and the picture on the monitor in front him split in two. An image of Zed appear on the right half of the screen.

"Yes Master," Zed said.

"Who is this mysterious pink ranger," Master Vile ask.

"I don't know your evilness there is no record of this ranger in any of our databases. Her connection to the morphin grid did not register till she appear master. Is like she appear out thin air master." Zed answer.

"I don't like it Zed I want your to personally dispose of this new pink ranger. She just became your number one priority." Master Vile said.

"Yes Master," Zed said as he bow his head.

Master Vile reach and press another button on the arm of his chair and Zed disappear from the screen and only the images of the battle was left.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Lord Zed watch at the battle from a top of a building. He main focus was on the pink range. He study her, watch her every move.

He dove from the building and landed on his feet on the ground a few second latter. He slowly walk toward the pink ranger. She was fighting of imperial guard but as soon as the guard notice Zed they back of.

"Huh what going on?" the pink rangers said.

With out notice Zed reach for his sword and pointed it at the pink rangers. A lighting bolt shot out of the tip of the sword hitting Jen. She fell to the floor in pain as the bolt of energy continue to hit her body.

Wes notice what was going.

"JEN!" Wes yell. He try to fight his way to her but the imperial guard just kept on coming.

Jen scream on the floor as bolt of energy continue to surge threw her body. She gather every inch of strength she had in her and reach for her chrono blaster. She aim it and fire hitting Zed hand making him drop his weapon.

"You are going to pay for that," Zed said.

He pick his sword of the ground and threw another bolt of energy but this time Jen jump out of the way. He try again but Jen manage to avoid it. She fired at Zed whit her blaster. The shots hist his chest but it did affect him he just kept firing at her. Zed finally stop firing and slash the pink ranger in the chest with his sword. She felt back and hit the ground hard. She manage to get up and call upon her chrono saber. The two warrior went into battle against each other. Sparks of pink and white energy form in their blades as they collided.

Wes was desperately trying to get to Jen but the guard keep on coming preventing him from getting to her. He would take down 2 and 4 more would come to take there place. He was getting frustrated.

"Eric I need your help," he yell at his friend.

Eric had his hand full kicking and punching guard after guard but when he heard his friend call for help. He manage to make his way to him.

"What is Wes?" Eric ask.

"I need you to keep this guys of my back while I help out Jen." Wes said.

"Alright go for it Wes," Eric said.

"Thanks," Wes answer.

Wes started to walk of when Eric said, "wait Wes stop."

Wes stop and turn to his friend.

"Be careful," Eric said.

He nodded and ran toward the pink ranger.

Eric turn to face all the guard that were standing in front him and smile under his helmet

"Come on guys lets play," Eric said as he engage them in battle.

Jen flip sideway to avoid a deadly strike form Zed sword. Zed swung his sword again but this time she was not so lucky the sword hit her and she felt back screaming in pain. Zed laugh evilly.

"This is the end for you pink ranger," Zed said.

The pink ranger struggle to get up, but her muscle were lock up preventing her from moving. Zed lifted up his sword and was ready to stab Jen. When he was slice from behind by Wes chrono sabers.

"Back of," Wes yell at Zed.

"Well well red ranger am guessing this little pink ranger means something to you doesn't she" Zed taunt.

"If you want to pick on some one pick on me," Wes said as he swung his chrono sabers at zed.

Zed block his attack and kick Wes in the stomach making him fall. Wes recover and avoided a few blows from Zed fist. He roundhouse kick Zed face making him fall sideways onto the ground. Zed grunted and extended his arm and started firing red energy bolts out of the palm of his hand. Wes jump out of the way before it hit him. Zed try again but Wes manage to avoid his second attempt as well. Zed get up and continue to fired at Wes as he walk toward him. Wes use his chrono saber to continue to block the red energy bolt coming out from Zed's palm. Zed stop and before Wes had time to react he grab Wes left wrist and squeeze it making him drop his saber. Zed then grab Wes by the neck and lifted him up the ground. Wes desperately try to get free he was gasping for air.

"Ha ha ha You are coming with me," Zed said.

Before Zed had time to take Wes he was kick on the right side of his head making him stumble and drop Wes. Wes hit the ground hard and started coughing and gasping for air.

"You are not taking him anywhere!" Jen scream as she pointed her blaster at Zed.

"Am getting tired of your medaling pink rangers this end now," Zed growl at Jen.

Zed calmly started walking toward Jen.

"Stay back!" Jen commanded.

Zed did not answer but continue to walk toward her.

"Ok you ask for it," Jen said.

She was about to fired her blaster when Zed suddenly move with lightning speed and the next thing she knew Zed was right in front of her. Zed pick her up by her neck and threw her hard on a building. She felt the pain go down her back as she hit the hard surface and she scream. Again before she had time to react Zed was on her. He grab her by one of her legs and started swinging her in a circle before he let her go making her crash into another building head first.

"Goodnight pink ranger," Zed said as he clench his left hand into a fist.

His fist started to glow red as it gather energy after a few second he fired the energy blast at Jen.

"Jen again try to move but she was way to weak and hurt she close her eyes and waited but it never came. When she open her eyes she gasp and tear started to come down her face underneath her helmet.

"Wes no!" She said in a cracking voice.

Wes stood in front of her, he was smoking from the blast he just receive he grunted as he fell forward to the ground unconscious.

"That was not suppose to happen!" Zed yell.

Jen made his way to Wes and turn him around. The visor on his helmet was broken she could see blood running down his face. Wes open his eyes and smile underneath his helmet.

"Am sorry Wes," Jen said as she cry. "I fail you I try to but I failed you."

"No hey stop," Wes said as he cough. "Am just happy your hear, everything is going to be ok I promise" Wes added. Wes cough again and started to close his eyes.

"No Wes," Jen said as he shook him." Come on Wes please stay with him," but it was no use.

Eric finish the last of the guards and saw the scene that was in front.

"Oh god no Wes," Eric said under his breath.

"Jen is he...?" Eric could not bring himself to finish the sentence.

"No at least not yet but he will be if we don't get him some medical attention," Jen answer.

Eric turn to Zed he was angry, he was going to take Zed down for hurting his friend if it was the last thing he did.

"Alright tin man is time for you to go down play time is over," Eric said.

"You stay out this, I will deal with you once I get rid of the pink ranger," Zed said.

"YOU WILL DEAL WITH ME NOW!" Eric yell in rage.

Eric remove his quantum defender from it holster and press a red button on the side of it.

"3 strike mode!" Eric yell.

His quantum defender glow and a blade extended from the barrel. He charge at Zed. Eric attack Zed with his glowing sword Zed try to block it but it was no use the power from the Eric quantum defender was to great and each strike hit its mark. The finally strike send Zed flying when he landed a big explosion occur.

"That take care of that," Eric said as he return his weapon back into his holster.

Eric started to walk toward Jen and Wes when he heard a demonic laughter coming from somewhere inside the fire.

"No way nothing could not survive that," Eric said out loud.

A blast of energy shoot out of the fired and hit Jen. She only had time to cover her face with her hand before the blast hit her and sent her flying right into a streetlight. After she hit the streetlight she fell on the ground unconscious. The blast hit her morpher it was now crackling. Pink spark was coming out of it. There was a small explosion from her morpher and she demorph her morpher stared to smoke.

"JEN!" Eric yell.

The laughter continue as Zed emerge from the fired.

"Two down one to go," Zed said.

"Am really getting tired of you," Eric responded. "I will fight you to my last breath Zed," Eric added.

"That what am counting on," Zed said as he he threw a kick at Eric.

Eric duck and and try to sweep Zed feet but Zed jump over him. They engage in hand to hand combat. Every so often Zed try to blast Eric with his palm but Eric was to fast.

"You are good quantum ranger your reputation is not in vain," Zed said as he breath hard.

"You haven't seen anything yet tin head." Eric answer back.

Eric brought his morpher to his mouth.

"Quantum mega battle!" Eric said into his morpher.

His suit started to glow as the armor over took his body. The addition energy from the morphin grid gave Eric a much needed power boost, now he felt invisible like he could do anything or take on any one down.

"Mega battle, battle ready," Eric said.

"You think some fancy plating and some Rollerblades is going to scared me," Zed yell angrily.

"No just destroy you. Mega battle aerial mode!" Eric responded.

Eric took to the sky flying as fast lightning he had his blade in his hands. He flew circle around Zed before decided to strike. Each strike hit Zed hard and he scream in pain. Eric stop in mid air and look at Zed. Zed was now on his knees holding his chest grunting with pain.

"Time to end this, mega battle sword." Eric said

"He join his two blade together and a red energy shot out of the to blade forming into a light sword. Eric Strike Zed with full force 3 times creating and explosion. Zed scream in pain as the the explosion continue all around him. Eric landed a few feet away from the explosion and stare in the explosion. To his surprise he saw Zed walking out of the fire.

"No it cant be," Eric said surprise.

He continue to walk but suddenly he fell to the ground in pain.

"This is not over quantum rangers you will fall you can be sure of that," Zed said as he disappear into a ball of orange energy.

"Power down," Eric said to demorph.

"Wes," Eric said in a concern tone.

He turn around and start jogging to where his partner . Wes lay on his back still morph.

"Hold on buddy I got you," he said as he kneel down next to him and press a button on his morpher to make him demorph.

He reach into his pocket and pull out a cell phone and dial out.

"This is Commander Eric mayer from the silver guardian, requesting immediately medical back up in front the Silver Hill Bank officer down I repeat officer down," he said into the phone.

He heard someone stumble and grunt behind him. He turn his head to see Jen stumbling toward him. Her time force uniform was thorn and burn all over the place she was limping and holding her bruise arm.

"Jen," Eric said as he got up and ran to help her.

Jen push him away.

"Am fine how Wes," Jen said.

"I don't know I called for an ambulance. I think he is going be fine eventually," Eric answer. "Jen what are you doing hear anyway." Eric added.

"It a long story that I really don't have time to get into right now," she said as she press buttons on her destroy morpher.

"Your morpher what happen to it," Eric ask.

"It fry," Jen said. "Must have got destroy when Zed zap me."

"Maybe some one at Bio Lab will be able to fix it." Eric said.

"I wont hold my breath," Jen answer.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Zed walk along a hallway on the bottom floor of the moon palace. His body was still sore from the battle. The quantum ranger might no have destroy him but he severely beat him. He knew that Vile was not going to be happy that the quantum rangers still lived. He arrive at the newly constructed elevator one of the many addiction to the palace and press the button with the arrow pointing up. The elevator door open and he enter the small elevator. The door close behind him and he press the button that would take him to the top floor where he would find Vile in his throne room.

After a few second the door in front of him open. He walk a short distance down a hall before he arrive at the throne room. Vile was still sitting in his chair watching the feedback from the battle. He watch the same scene over and over Zed shameful defeat.

"You fail," Vile said with out turning around or getting up.

"Master, I beg your forgiveness the quantum ranger was much stronger than I had anticipated," Zed answer.

"This might be so, but it still no excuse for your failure," Vile responded.

"Yes master I apologize, but in my defense is not a total lost master. I manage to injure Wes he would be much easier to capture now. I also manage to destroy the pink ranger morpher she is powerless now." Zed said.

"This is not enough Zed," Vile started raising his voice. He gets up and walk over to Zed and gets right on his face. "You were suppose to destroy them both knowing rangers she will find a way to restore her powers."

"I beg of you master please give me another chance to redeem myself I promise I will not fail this you," Zed pleaded.

Vile stare at him for a few second his face was a mask of rage then it faded and he just stare at him coldly. He turn around and calmly walk back to his chair and sat back down.

"Very well Zed I will give you one more chance. Go and capture Wes he is injure and wont put much of a fight even you should be able to handle him." Vile said.

"Yes master you are not going to regret this," Zed answer and quickly left the room.

Vile smile evilly to himself. From the balcony Rita emerge with her pet snake wrap around her neck. She slowly walk toward her father and sat and the arm of his chair. Vile smiled lovingly at his daughter and stroke her long black hair.

"Father why do you mess with him," Rita said. "I though you said that you did not expect Zed to beat the quantum ranger."

Vile laugh evilly. "Zed did very well actually he destroy the pink ranger morpher, and there is no other morpher or power powerful enough on earth that she can harness to be a threat to my plan. He also manage to injure Wes he would be much easier to capture." Vile said . I never expected that fool to actually defeat the quantum ranger but just test him in battle. Now we know how he works, how he fight and how he thinks this information will be inputed to my new toy."

"But father why didn't you tell him that? Why were you so hard on him?" Rita persisted.

"Zed is nothing but a loser not worthy of anything and he deserve to be treated as such. Once he serve his purpose he will be taking care of," Vile answer.

Rita face show a hint of sadness for a second but then it was gone and she smile evilly at her father plan. For a second in her head she felt sad when she thought of Zed being destroy. Am for a very split second she even felt love for him but it was all gone as fast it came. Now all she felt was hate toward everybody and everything the only person she love was her father or at leas that what the voice in her head were telling her...

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

The ambulance came to a stop at the Bio lab medical wing. A couple of year back Mr. Collin had added a medical wing to Bio Lab to provide low cost medical services for his whole staff and anyone who needed. As soon Mr. Collin heard that his son was severely hurt he immediately had him brought to Bio Lab Medical Center where he knew he would receive the best medical care possible. The ambulance door open and paramedic brought Wes out rolling him to the Medical wing in a stretcher. Eric and Jen follow, Eric was hurting inside but he was doing his best not to show. Jen was crying and was holding Wes hand as he was being roll in.

"Jen," Wes mumble.

"Yes Wes am hear," Jen answer.

Wes kept mumbling her name as he lay unconscious.

Mr. Collin was near by talking to a tall man with black hair and a neatly trim beard. He wore a casual black shirt khaki pants and pair of sandals. As soon Mr. Collin spotted his son he ran to him. The man follow.

"Jen," Mr Collin said. "My dear am so happy to see you are you alright."

"Am ok but Wes is not," she said as she started to cry again. "Am sorry Mr. Collin I try to protect him this is all my fault."

"No hush," Mr. Collin said as he took Jen into his arm to give a comforting hug. This is in no way shape or form your fault dear."

Jen kept crying in Mr. Collin arms.

Eric came back after the Doctors told him that he was not allowed to go any further.

"Ransik?" Eric said as he look the tall man with that was standing next to Mr. Collin. "This is a regular family reunion." Eric said sarcastically.

"Is good to see you again my friend," Ransik answer

"Jen what are you doing hear?" Eric ask.

Jen did not answer just kept holding on to Mr. Collins.

"Dam it Jen answer me if it was not for you Wes would be fine he took the bullet for you," Eric said angrily.

Jen anger rose she never like Eric but now she hated him.

"You arrogant baster you have no idea what your are talking about," Jen shoot back.

"Yeah right you should had stay in the future Jen no one wants you hear you don't belong," Eric responded.

"Alright enough!" Mr. Collin said firmly. "I understand you are upset Eric but that no reason to act that way."

"Whatever," Eric said.

"Eric take the rest of the day of cool of do something, that and order." Mr Collin said

"Yes sir," Eric said sarcastically and walk of.

"Jen don't take anything he said personal he is a good guy he really is he just has trouble dealing with his emotion," Mr. Collin said.

Jen just nodded

"Now dear why are you hear, if I know what going on maybe I can help." Mr. Collin said.

Jen did not answer just stare at the ground.

Ransik gently put his hand on Jen shoulder. "Go ahead Jen he need to know."

Jen look up at Mr. Collin. He was lovingly smiling at her.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Jen ask.

"Yes of course right this way," Mr Collin answer.

Mr. Collins lead Jen and Ransik into and empty examine room and close the door.

"Ok Mr. Collins," Jen answer.

"Please call me Allen," Mr. Collin said.

"Ok Allen, you must promise me that you will keep this a secret. If Time Force got a hold of this information it could cost some one there life." Jen said.

"Of course Jen whatever you tell me it will be confidential." Mr. Collin assure her

"Ok, it all started in the year 2002..."

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxX**

Wes laid in the operation table doctors and nurses all around him. He laid motionless his body was limp but his mind was running a mile a second.

In his head Wes was reliving his life. He first Xmas, his first birthday. His mother death his first kiss the day he met Eric the day he became a ranger and met him the love of his life. Then there was that one special night. The night he will always remember the night he will always hold dear in his heart.

That one special night in the flying island of Animarium.

_Wes smile at Jen she was sitting on the ground with a blanket wrap around her. She smiled back and open one of her arm inviting him to cuddle with up with her. Wes sat down next to her and she wrap her arm around him. They both smiled at each other._

"_I knew one day ill see you again," Wes said._

_I guess I can change my destiny to," Jen replied and rested her head on Wes shoulder._

_They both sat there for a long time both of them enjoying the moment. They knew once this was over they will be apart again. After a while they started talking about anything and everything. Wes told Jen about what been going on his life since she left. Jen just listening she often smile and laugh at Wes jokes she was enjoying every minute of it. Soon the night grew older and everybody around them slept. All the Wild force Rangers were cuddle up in blankets and sleeping bags sleeping peacefully. Wes smiled when he saw Eric and Taylor cuddle up together sleeping soundly. _

"_Come on," Jen suddenly said as she grab his hand. _

"_Hey where are we going?" Wes ask._

"_To Explore this place, is not everyday you are on a flying island," Jen responded._

_For a while they just walk holding hands talking casually. Every so often they would stop and look at something that would catch there eye. Suddenly there was a loud screech as a large flying bird flew above them Jen got into defensive position. Wes just laugh._

"_What was that? And why are you laughing!" Jen ask._

"_Cuz you are so cute, that was the yellow rangers zord the eagle they live hear." Wes said as he continue laughing. _

"_Shut up Wes and stop laughing." she said in a playfully. "You know, you can be so immature sometimes."_

"_I know, that one my top best feature," He answer._

_The laughter stop and they both stare at each other._

"_What?" Jen said._

"_What you're wearing," Wes answer._

"_What about it?" Jen ask._

"_Is so Xena Warrior Princes," Wes said with a mischievous smile._

"_Who?" Jen ask._

"_Nothing," Wes answer. "I was just thinking how beautiful you look right now."_

_Jen blush. "Oh really." she said._

"_Really." Wes said sincerely._

_He slowly walk up to her and they both stare at each other. Wes grab her hand and look straight into her eyes._

"_I love you Jen," Wes said._

"_I love you to Wes," Jen responded._

_They started kissing at first it was slow and lovingly then it turn passionate pretty soon they were both on the ground kissing heavily. Wes suddenly stop._

"_Wait Jen we don't have to this if you don't want to," Wes said._

_Jen smiled at him and stroke his face with her hand. " Wes I love you and I want our last night together to be special." She responded._

_Wes smiled back at her. "I love you to," he said and started kissing her once again._

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Eric slam his locker shut and headed for the showers. He turn the water on and let the hot water go down his back to relax his tense muscles. He knew he should not acted the way he did but he could not help it. He was not good at dealing with this kind of things so he dealt with it the only way he knew how with anger. He needed leave he was going to find the baster that put his best friend in the hospital and rip him apart. He finish his shower dry of and headed back to his locker to get dress. He grab a pair of blue jeans and red dark shirt and put them on. He then reach for a pair of white tennis shoes and sock and slip those on. He was about to close his locker when he saw a brown cardboard box with his name it.

"Hey this was not hear before," he said out loud.

He pick up the box and examine it. It was a plain cardboard box he shook it and something shook inside. He found no other markings just his name on the top of his box."

"No return address no nothing." Eric said. "Who put this in hear?"

His thought were interrupted as Dr Zanski enter the room.

"Eric! I been trying to get a hold of you all morning."

"Eric put the box back into his locker and shut it. Whatever the box was he did not want to deal with it at the moment he just wanted to leave and take ravage on Zed.

"Am of duty Dr. whatever it is going to have to wait." Eric said as he started heading for the door.

"You have and urgent called," Zanski persisted.

"Take a message ill get back to them" Eric responded.

"But Eric the call is from a different planet." Zansik said.

This made Eric stop and turn around and look at Zanski with a confuse look.

"A planet called Aquitar. A man by the name of William Cranston says he must speak to you."


	4. Quantum Secrets

Quantum Secrets

Mr. Collins, Jen, and Ransik waited in the waiting room awaiting news from the doctors. Jen sat in one of the chair her face buried in her hands. She had change out of her of Time Force uniform and was now wearing her usually outfit she always wore back when she was and active ranger in the year 2001. Ransik was sitting next to her with a look of concern in his face his hand folded over his chest. Mr. Collins was the only one standing, he walk back and forth impatiently. A Doctor enter the waiting room, the 3 of them intimidation surrounded him.

"Doctor how is my son?" Mr. Collin ask.

"Everything is fine Mr. Collin," the doctor assure him. "We successfully stop his internal bleeding, he has a few nasty bumps, and scratches but other than that he is going to be fine. We expect him to make a full recovery.

They all let out a sight of relief.

"Can we see him?" Jen ask.

"Of course, but he still sleeping the drug should wear out soon." The doctor responded.

The doctor led the 3 of them into one of the private room upstairs were they found Wes sleeping soundly. Jen walk up to the bed and grab Wes hand. Suddenly Mr. Collin cell phone rang and he pick up.

"Hello...not a good time right now...can it wait?...fine give me a few hours to get there."

Mr. Collin hung up the phone.

"Jen can you stay hear with him something came up I have to leave right away." Mr Collin said.

She shook her head.

"I will look after them both," Ransik said to Mr. Collins.

"Thank you I will be back as soon as I can," Mr Collin said and headed out the door.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

"This morning When I first arrive at my Lab I started working on some experiment and projects that I have going when the long rage communication system started beeping. When I answer a man said it was very important to speak to you" Dr Zanski said as he lead Eric up to his lab.

"He said his name was William Cranston from Aquitar and that he needed to get a hold of Eric Mayer a.k.a the Quantum Ranger. Do you know this guy?" Dr Zanski ask.

"Not really but I heard of him," Eric answer.

"From who?" Dr. Zenski ask.

"A friend," Eric simply answer as he and Zenski enter the lab.

"What friend," Zenski persisted.

"You ask to many question Zanski," Eric said firmly. "Now if you so kindly excuse me this is a private call."

Zanski look annoy but he knew Eric was not going to tell him anything.

"Fine you can receive your call on the terminal over there," He said as he pointed at a computer terminal in top of a near by desk. "I fix so you be able to receive audio and video feed. The video feed will be fuzzy do the fact that Aquitar is very far away from Earth.

"Thanks doctor," Eric said

Eric waited till Zanski left the room before going over to the computer terminal and sitting down in front of it. The screen was blank. He grab the mouse and move it. The computer screen lit up and a fuzzy image of a chair appear on the screen.

After a few seconds a man with short dirty brown hair sat down on the chair.

"Eric Mayer?" Billy ask.

"Billy right, Jason mention you a few times," Eric answer.

"Yeah that me. How is Jason doing?" Billy ask.

"I don't know last time I saw him was on the mission to the moon." Eric answer.

He sat back and put his hand over his chest, "am guessing this is not a social call."

"Unfortunately no, This is about Master Vile," Billy said.

Eric got closer to the computer.

"Go on," Eric said.

"Master Vile is a very dangerous tyrant, and adding Zed and Rita only adds to the threat." Billy said. "For year Vile stay in has part of the universe keeping his nose clean staying away from everybody radar, recently he decided to emerge from his seclusion and head for Earth."

"I don't care where he come from am sending him back personally in a coffin." Eric shot back.

"That is not going to be easy Vile not only join forces with Zed and Rita but also Broodwing. The combination of dark magic and technology make Vile more powerful than ever. Not even you would be able to take him down alone."

Eric just stare at him the muscle in his jaw tighten.

Billy let out a sight. "This is where it gets complicated." He began. "Eric there are 4 more quantum morpher on Earth.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoX**

Jen sat in a chair next to Wes bed. Wes still slept. Ransik was on the other side of the bed sitting on a chair Reading and old Time magazine from 1989.

Suddenly Wes slowly open his eyes.

"Jen," Wes said.

"Wes! You awake, am hear," she said.

"Am so glad to you are hear, were is Eric?" He ask.

"Your father told him to take the rest of the day of," She answer.

"Let me guess he he threw a fit," Wes said.

"Yeah, Jen answer you know how hard headed he can be," Jen said.

Wes turn his head and notice Ransik sitting next to him.

"Wow Ransik? You hear as well."

"I came hear to accompany Jen," he answer.

"Well is good to see you again it been a long time." Wes said as he extended his hand.

"It has is good to see you to my friend," Ransik responded and took Wes hand and shook it.

"Why are you guys hear? Is there something wrong? Did Time Force send you?" Wes ask.

"No," Jen said. "Actually Time force does not know we are hear. I came hear because there something you need to know Wes. Something I should have told you a long time ago, something that might make you hate me...

"Jen nothing you can say will ever make me hate you, you can tell me anything?" Wes said as he stroke her face with his hand.

Before Jen could answer Imperial Guard materialize all around them.

"Not this guys again," Wes said as he slowly started getting out of bed.

"Get back Wes you are still hurt me and Ransik will take care of them," Jen said

"No way Jen I can just sit back and do nothing," Wes brought up the hand that his morpher was strap on to. "Time for Ti..."

He was cut of by Zed. He appear right behind him and before he could finish the morphin called. He grab both of his hand and twisted them behind him.

"Oh no you don't," Zed said.

Wes struggle to get free but Zed grip was to strong. He started to feel weak and light headed. He realize he should have never go out of bed. The grip seem to get stronger and stronger and he suddenly past out.

"Let him go!" Ransik Shouted.

"Fat chance," Zed shot back.

Grrrrr Ransik said as he threw a punch at Zed. Zed block it and threw unconscious Wes on the bed and started to fight Ransik.

The guard started attacking Jen. There was not to much many room to fight so she was constantly bumping into walls and objects all around the room.

"Outside a silver guardian was passing by. He stop as he heard battle cry coming from one of the room. He open the door and saw the fight. One of the imperial guard notice him and kick him on the chest sending him flying and crashing into a wall then he close the door. The silver guardian grunted and reach for his radio.

"We have a break in in the medical wing in Mr Collins Son room, requesting immediate back up." The silver guardian said.

He try to get up but the pain in his back was preventing him from moving. Suddenly Alarm started blearing all around him.

"Hold on Wes help is coming," the silver guardian said.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

"How is that possible I though my morpher was one of a kind." Eric responded.

"When Time Force Send the Q-Rex threw the time hole your quantum control box was not the only on board. Four other quantum control boxes were also lost in time." Billy said.

"How come I have never heard of this till now? Am sure the other Time Force Ranger would have said something if there were other quantum morpher out there." Eric said.

"They probably did not know, losing the the quantum morphers was one of Time Force greatest screw ups. Time Force send many team threw time to try and find them but each mission was failure The quantum morphers are the most powerful morpher ever created and if the wrong person got there hands on them they can cause some serious damage. So they decided to keep the event secret until your morpher was found and everything was reveal, but they did not reveal everything they claim only one quantum morpher was created when in reality it was 5." Billy said.

"Where are this morpher now, and how do you know all this?" Eric ask.

"The morpher are in the ruins of the old command center lock up in a secret power vault in the old zord bay." Billy answer.

"As for how it got there it was a mystery to me Zordan and Alpha till recently when I gain knowledge of your existence and started researching and putting things together. The blue quantum control box first appear in the command center when it was fist constructed 1000s of year ago. Then a few 100s year latter the green one appear. Then the yellow and finally the pink. This happen way before I became a Power Ranger. I did not came across the quantum control boxes till my last days in the Power Chambers. I discover them while the ranger were searching for the Zeo crystal, I was looking for parts for a device I was building in one of the storage chambers when I found them. I ask Zordan about them, but he said he had no idea what they were or where they came. Neither him or Alpha were never able to determine the purpose of the strange boxes. So I decided I would give a try. I mange to extract the morpher out of there control boxes but I was never able to activated them. They were dead, there connection to their morphin grid is being block and nothing I did seem the unblock it. So I gave it up and took the morpher lock them up in a vault, hoping that one day the red quantum control box will appear. My theory is that your morpher is the key to activating the rest of the quantum morpher." Billy said.

"I see," Eric said with a thoughtful look in his face.

"Eric listen to me carefully. Master Vile is a very powerful enemy and he has his eye on Earth he will do everything and anything in his power to get it. The only set of morpher that stand a chance against Vile power are the quantum morphers. The package that is in your locker contain and old turbo navigator with the coordinates and password you will need to gain access to the morpher. You must go and retrieve them. Use them to form a new team of rangers, a team of quantum rangers." Billy said

Eric was getting ready to answer but he never got a chance. The alarm start to go of all around him. Dr Zensky burst in the room.

"Eric is Wes some of those alien creatures are attacking his room." Dr. Zenski said.

Eric wasted not time and ran out of the door.

Billy watch him leave.

"May the power protect you Eric," He said and ended the transmission.

Eric ran down the corridor making his way to the medical wing. He went threw a fire exit, he thought going threw the outside of the building instead of going threw it will be faster, because he will avoid all the twist and turns. He suddenly stop when a dozen imperial guard appear in front of him.

"I don't have time for this," Eric said.

"You are not going anywhere ranger," Rita said as she appear in front of the imperial guards. She was wearing a gold and black skin tight suit with and R painted on her chest.

"Get out of my way lady," Eric said.

"Make me," Rita shoot back.

Eric flip threw the air and try to land a kick but she block it. Her finger nail grew 9 inches long. She swung them at Eric. Eric try to avoid them but she manage to scratch him on his arm.

Eric glare at her. She simple laugh.

"Like I said before you are not going anywhere ranger," Rita said.

Suddenly Tate appear he flip threw the air from behind Rita and the guards and landed in between Eric and Rita. Before she had time to react Tate round house kick her sending her flying. Jordan fallow he uppercut one of the imperial guard and sucker punch another.

"You ok sir?" Tate ask.

"Am fine thanks Tate," Eric said

"Anytime sir," Tate answer.

"Listen I need your and Jordan to keep this clown busy while I go help Wes. You think you guys can handle it?" Eric ask.

"No problem me and Jordan will take care of the situation," Tate answer.

"Thanks guys be careful," Eric said as he ran the opposite direction.

Rita got up and glare at Tate evilly you wanna play with the big girl huh," Rita said. "Well let play."

She let a powerful wave of purple energy out of her hands. Tate flip sideways to avoid in second she was on him. Trying to scratch him with her over grown finger nail. Tate was avoiding every blow.

Suddenly Rita fell forward and hit the ground hard. Behind her was Jordan his fist still extended. Rita try to got up but Jordan put his boot oh her back.

"You are not going any where, you stay right there," Jordan said.

A few of the remaining Imperial guards started walking toward Jordan.

Jordan pull out his weapon out of his holster and pointed it at Rita head.

"Stay back or you can kiss her goodbye." Jordan warn.

The guard look at each other and slowly started backing of.

"You OK dawg," Jordan ask without taking his eye or weapon out of Rita.

"Am fine man thanks for the help," Tate said as he rub the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Don't mention it. What are we going to do with her?" Jordan ask.

Before Tate had time to answer Rita and the remaining imperial guard disappear leaving Tate and Jordan alone.

"What just happen?" Jordan ask all confuse.

"Something is wrong," Tate said. Come on we have to get to Wes."

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Eric ran and ran making his way to Wes. He could never forgive himself if something happen to him. He curse himself he would be there by now if he was able to run threw the outside of the building. He finally made it to the hallway where Wes room was located. He spotted Silver Guardian laying against the wall. He kneel down next to him

"Are you ok," Eric ask the young guardian.

"Ill be fine Wes need your help," the guardian said.

Eric nodded and headed for the door he put his hand around the door knob and turn it. The door swung open. The room was empty. He saw Jen in a corner crying and Ransik next to her hugging her trying to comfort her. "Is not your fault deer," Ransik kept repeating to her.

Eric step inside the room.

"What happen," he ask.

Jen turn around and stood up she wipe the tear from her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"They took him Eric," she said as she started choking up. "Zed...he took Wes."

Eric eye was a mixture of anger, sadness and guilt. His hand became fist.

"Am sorry Eric I try to prevent it," Jen said.

"No Jen is not your fault I should be the one apologizing," Eric said. "I acted like a jerk earlier I know you were trying to help."

Jen was shook he never heard Eric apologize. _He really must have change, _Jen though to herself.

Hour latter Eric sat inside his Silver guardian SUV, he had the package in his lap staring at it mindlessly.

_A team of rangers? Me lead a team of rangers? I don't know if I can do it. _

His though were interrupted by a knock on his passenger side window.

He saw Jen staring at him behind her Ransik. Eric put the package in the back seat and roll down his window.

"When are you guys going back to your time?" Eric ask.

"We can't my morpher was our only way back. Trip install a time hole generator into my morpher and now that is destroy we are stuck we have no way back.

"Cant you contact Time Force they will be able to to help you." Eric said.

"No we cant Time Force had no idea we went back in time if they found out we are hear it could have some serious consequences." Jen responded.

"Why are you hear? I mean what is so important that you risk everything and come back." Eric ask.

"Eric you have to understand I cant tell you that at least not now. The less people that know the better." Jen said.

Eric look her and just smile annoyingly. "Fine have it your way," he said as he put up a pair of sunglasses and started the car.

"Where are you going? You can't leave we have to find a way to get Wes back," Jen protested.

"I have something I need to take care of ill be back once am done," Eric simply responded.

"Something to take care of! Wes your best friend is missing, capture by evil space tyrants and you are leaving!" Jen continue in rage.

"Calm down alright I have to go, there something that I must do. It Wes and Earth only chance." Eric responded.

Jen look at him suspiciously, "What are you not telling me Eric?" Jen ask.

"Sorry you have your secret and I have mine," Eric said as he smile amusingly and started backing up the car.

An expression of anger took over Jen face. She jump right in front of Eric car.

Eric stuck his head out the window, "Hey what the big idea," Eric said.

Jen walk up to the passenger side door and got in. Ransik fallow and got in the back seat.

"If you figure out a way to stop Vile and rescue Wes we are going with you," Jen said.

"But..." Eric started to say.

"No buts just drive!" Jen continue.

"Fine," Eric said and drove of.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Billion of mile away from Earth in a planet know as Aquitar, a man by the name of William Cranston was packing a suitcase in a small bedroom. He took a picture that he kept by his night stand and look at it and smile happily. In the picture were his friends, his teammates his brother and sister. It been a very long time since he spoke to any of them, he promise he would keep in touch but he never did thing were complicated and he was not himself back then. He carefully put the picture inside his suitcase and close it. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Billy responded.

The door slide open and Cestria step into the room.

"You are really leaving?" She said in a sad tone.

"I have to my planet is in grave danger I have to go back," Billy answer. "There is nothing keeping me hear I should have left a long time ago," he added.

A tear ran down Cestria face, "I told you am sorry a thousand times Billy you have to forgive me."

"I cant never forgive you. What you did was selfish, you though of no one but yourself, you ruin my life, you took me away from my friend from my family from my life! For god sake how can I forgive you for that! Answer me how?" Billy said in rage.

Cestria said nothing just stare at the ground sadly.

Billy scratch the back of his head, "You know what I have to go there is nothing left to say, take care of yourself," Billy said as he grab his suitcase and started heading for the door.

"Wait," Cestria pleaded.

"Please don't do this," Billy said with a sight.

"Please just wait Billy. There i have something for you before you go," Cestria said.

Billy just nodded.

"Wait hear," she said and ran out of the room.

A few second latter she reappear holding a black briefcase. "Hear take it you are going to need it." She said to Billy.

Billy look at her in disbelief, "I though I told you to destroy it. That part of my life is over."

"Please Billy I know I have not been a good friend or whatever but please take it you are going to need it," Cestria pleaded.

Billy reluctantly took the briefcase.

"Goodbye My Billy I will always love you," she said as she started to cry,

Billy said nothing and headed out the door.

Billy thought, _goodbye Aquitar...Well Earth is time for this old wolf to come home..._

**Thanks to everybody who is reading this. Sorry that am taking to long between updated just Don't have a lot of time to sit down and write, i know this chapter is short but i hope u enjoy. By the way i also have a band that am trying to promote check us out at Listen to our music and downloaded, tell u what u think. If you hate us write us hateful e mail that will make us crap our pants, but if u like us and you have my space share the love and add us spread the word that sf is coming. We are also sending out free demos of our music if u are interested let me know and we will get u one as soon as possible.**


	5. Going back home

Going back home

A solid black spaceship Zoom threw the darkness of space at light-speed. The space craft was small, only big enough to hold one passenger. A passenger by the name of William Cranston. He sat in front of the control panel not really looking at them. The ship was set on auto-pilot, Billy was feeling sleepy and tired his eyes felt heavy and as much as he tried he could not keep them open. As he drifted into sleep he thought about the promise he made to Zordan all those year ago.

_1996_

_Billy stood in front of a computer in a lab located in on of the lower levels of the power chambers. A few feet in front of him was a metallic table with 4 metal boxes sitting in top of it. Next to the table was some kind of ray pointed at the metal boxes._

"_Hear goes nothing," Billy said._

_He punch a series of keys on the computer's keyboard. There was a low hum as the ray power up, after a few second a blast of white energy blasted out of the tip of the canon. It was stable at first but after a few minutes the canon started smoking. Billy started panicking he try to shut down the cannon but the command he inputed onto the computer console were not taking. The ray got stronger and more unstable Billy hit the floor right before the canon exploded._

_After a few second Billy got up coughing loudly from the smoke that was all around him. He press a button on a console on a near by wall that activated vents all around the room. The vents open and immediately started sucking the smoke out of the room. After the room was clear of smoke Billy press another button on the wall console to close the vents. He made his way towered the table and what he saw made him smile._

_Where the metallic boxes once were now stood 4 wrist morpher. Billy never seen anything like them he pick one up and examine it. He immediately went to work for the next few hours Billy work non stop. Until he heard the monster alarm blearing threw the intercom systems. He was annoy but he immediately headed for the Power Chamber to see what was going on._

_Billy arrive at the Power Chamber right as Tommy finish his morphin call and disappear into a streak of red energy. Billy immediately headed for the main console and started typing away. _

"_Billy how is the project coming alone? Zordan ask._

"_Unbelievable, the 4 metal boxes were some kind of holding mechanism that store morphers. _

_This morpher is unlike anything I ever seen Zordan. The only problem is something is blocking the connection to the morphin gird. Am currently working on trying to unblock it." Billy said._

"_I see," Zordan said with a thoughtfully look on his face..._

_Weeks went by and Billy still had not made any progress in unlocking the morpher he was growing restless. His recent failure in not being able to harness the gold rangers power had affected him more than he show his friends. He been lying to himself all this time he miss being a power ranger more than anything and the fact that he could not be a ranger ever again was killing him. He look down at his work a solid black morpher similar to the other morpher that lay on the table. It seem pointless for him to continue to work on it. His head hurt it was late so he decided it was time to go home. He was about to teleport out when a familiar voice broke threw the intercom._

"_Billy are you still down in the lab?" Zordan ask_

_Billy reach for his wrist communicator. _

"_Am still hear Zordan. What Wrong is everything ok?" Billy asking a concern voice_

"_Everything is fine Billy, I just need to have a word with you. Would you please report to the Power Chamber immediately." Zordan ask._

_Billy made his way to the Power Chamber wondering why did Zordan wanted to speak to him at such a late hour._

"_What up Zordan?" Billy ask as he step into the power chamber._

"_Have you discover any new information on the morphers?" Zordan ask._

"_No Zordan still had no luck in unblocking the connection to the morphin grid." Billy answer. " But I have a theory, somewhere out there must be a red morpher and is my belief that this red morpher is the key to unlocking them rest of them. With out the red morpher those thing are nothing but oversize paper weights." _

_Zordan did not answer._

"_If we assume that ranger tradition still is kept or practice wherever this morpher came from then we know that they will be a sub team of 5 rangers. Color may vary but the color that will always be there is red. The leader of the team, am also assuming that the red box is the key to unlocking the rest of the morpher." Billy finish._

_Zordan still did not answer._

"_Zordan are you ok?" Billy ask._

"_When I was growing up in Alter many eons ago, there was a book called the Book of Prophecy. This book was kept in a secret chamber and only high ranking morphin master were allowed to see it. It contain events that has not yet happen but will happen. At the time I was only a child and was a bit on the rebellious side. One day I decided I wanted to take a look at this book out of curiosity more than anything else. One of the prophecy that I remember reading was the one of a great evil. That will be unleash on planet Earth, the book was sketchy on the exact events but from what I remember a team of heroes from the past will raise using great power from the future to stop this great evil. A great battle will be fought and the outcome will determine the fate of the universe." Zordan said._

_Billy did not say a word just stood silently listening and thinking to himself._

_There was one more thing that the book mention. This Team would be lead by a great powerful wizard and worrier. With the knowledge of the ages and the warrior skill of a morphin master. I have always believe Billy that this great Wizard the book mention is you." Zordan said._

"_Billy you have to promise me this, when the great evil arises you must come no matter where you are at. You must come and help the team of heroes that will battle this great evil. You are very important in this, I fear with out you this great evil will win and the Universe will be doom." Zordan finish._

"_I...I...I don't know. I mean how are you certain is me?" Billy ask._

"_I know is you Billy I have always know ever since you first step foot in the Command Center all those year ago. You are distance for great things. You have to promise me Billy that once this great evil manifest itself you will come and help it stop it." Zordan persisted._

"_Billy hesitated for a second before saying yes._

"_Yes Zordan I promise," Billy said firmly._

"_I thank you Billy with your help the side of good will be victorious," Zordan said._

_I hope you are right,Billy said under his breath._

_Billy headed back to the lab. He stare at the morpher on the table for a long time before going over and picking them up. He pick all four of them and headed to the Zord bay. When he got there he open a chamber that was hidden behind the green ranger Zeo Zord and store the morpher. He headed back to the lab and saw the black morpher his been working still on the table. He dug out a black briefcase and store the morpher in it, he close the briefcase and set to the side and went home for the night..._

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoX**

Present Day

Master Vile Storm into the main throne room in the moon palace.

"What is the meaning of this!" Master Vile yell his voice carry threw the whole building.

Broodwing was sitting on Vile throne with his leg cross. As soon as he heard Vile he spun around on vile chair.

"AH sire how are you?" Broodwing ask in and amusingly voice.

"What is the meaning of this how dare you sit and come into my chamber with out notice!" Vile scream in rage.

Broodwing ignore Vile rage and simply got up and calmly walks into the balcony with his hand behind his back and stare at the Earth.

"I have some information," he said calmly.

"I don't care what you have you are to leave the premises immediately before I feed you to my daughter snake!" Vile demanded.

Vile wasted not time and turn around to get his guard to escort him out.

"It's about the Quantum **morphers.**" Broodwing said.

Vile suddenly stop and turn around to face Broodwing who was still standing in the balcony with his hand behind his back staring at the Earth.

"Morphers! Did you say morphers? As in more than one!" Vile ask in astonishment.

Broodwing turn around to face Vile.

"Yes more than one." Broodwing plainly said.

"Tell me everything you know!" Vile demanded.

"I'll be happy to my evilness... well for the right price of course." Broodwing responded.

Vile was annoyed but agree.

"Fine, now tell me everything you know." Vile said.

"Gladly," Broodwing responded. "It has recently come to my attention that there are four more quantum morpher still out there and Eric is on his way to retrieve them"

"What? How could this be!" Vile yell in rage.

"It a long story one that is irrelevant at the moment, your main concern right now should be stopping Eric from reaching those morpher. If he do your plans to take over the Earth and then the universe will be ruin." Broodwing answer.

Vile got even angrier he was not going to let Eric get away with it. He would do anything in his power to stop him.

"Where are this morpher," Vile ask Broodwing.

"That I don't know, but what I do know is that Eric is in the angel grove dessert heading north in search of them," Broodwing answer.

"I will destroy him before he retrieve those morpher," Vile said in rage.

"I have my out most confidence in you sire, but Eric is very resourceful don't you think you should insure your victory?" Broodwing ask.

Vile stare at Broodwing. "Am guessing you already have something in mind, something that will cost me money." Vile responded.

Broodwing laugh in amusement, "Indeed I do. I have taken the liberty in building you something you might find useful." Broodwing said. "If you are so kind to look out the balcony."

Master Vile did as he ask and look out the balcony. On the surface of the moon there was hundreds of small skull shape ships. Identical to Vile Space Skull just smaller in size.

"What you are looking at are smaller version of your own ship my evilness," Broodwing said. "Smaller in size but double the fire power. With these at your disposal you are sure to win."

"Fine," Master Vile said. "Put it on my tab."

"Gladly Sire," Broodwing responded.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoX**

Wes open his eyes slowly he felt like he just got hit by a truck he could barely move. His vision at first was blurry but it slowly starting clearing up. He found himself in a small cell the wall were gray and it was poorly lit he was still in his hospital gown. He tried to sit up with no luck he lay there in for a couple of more minutes before he tried again and this time he succeeded. He sat up on the small cot. He try to make out the rest of the small cell but his head was still spinning. He reach for his morpher to try to contact Eric but to his surprise his morpher was no longer on his wrist. He curse under his breath before leaning back and resting his back against the dirty gray wall. He was about to close his eye when he saw something move across the cell. As quickly as his body would aloud him he sat back up and try to focus on whatever was moving across from him.

On the other side a body was moving it got up from a cot identical to the one Wes was laying on. The person brush it long hair away from it face before it got up and started walking towered Wes.

"Who is there? Stay back," Wes said in a weak voice.

As the person got closer Wes got a good luck at her it was a girl, a really beautiful girl.

"Am sorry, if I startle you," She said with a warm friendly smile. "My name is Rita."

"It's ok Rita you just caught me of guard," Wes said as he fell back.

Rita quickly try to help him up. "Are you ok?" She ask Wes.

"Am not sure," he answer back.

"Hear let me help you up." Rita said as she grab Wes.

"How did you end up hear anyway?" Wes ask.

"I don't know one minute I am at my home next think I know am hear," she answer back.

Rita look straight into Wes eyes and then try to kiss him. Wes lean his head back.

"Hey what are you doing!" Wes ask confuse.

"Oh am sorry," Rita said looking embarrass. "You just so handsome I could not help myself."

Wes let out a chuckle.

"Thank," Wes answer back.

"Don't you think am attractive?" Rita ask him.

"Well yeah of course your are a very beautiful girl."

"Well then kiss me," Rita said in a seductive voice.

"Well...Um...I" For some reason her word just stuck in his mind there was just something about her she seem so beautiful it was almost like she was mentally pulling him towered her against his will, he was inches away from her lips when and image of Jen appear in his mind and he snap out of it.

"Wait no we can't do this. Is not right." Wes said.

Rita seem a little bit annoyed by Wes but it faded and a evil seductive smile appear on her face. She extended her hand and slowly caress Wes cheeks.

"Come on Wes you know you want me just give in no one will ever find out," Rita said as she continue to caress Wes face and chest.

There was something about her voice that Wes could not resist it was like each word she said cast a spell over him and he found himself moving closer to her against his will and the next thing he knew his lips and her lips were lock in a kiss. As soon there lips lock Wes felt his body getting stronger all his injury were healing by them selves. Then she stop and stood back. At first Wes was confuse by what just happen but out of nowhere the pain came. It was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life it was all over his body but it hurt more in his head. He scream loudly scream of pain and torture. He fell to the floor and onto his knees. He could feel the memory of his friend and his love one being corrupted and twisted he try desperately to fight of whatever force was doing it but at the end he fail. Slowly everybody he loved and care for was becoming his enemies after a few minute Wes collapse on the floor.

Rita smile and laugh evilly in pleasure.

"Get up my slave!" She commanded.

Wes eye open and he did as she commanded.

His eye flash red for a second before returning to normal.

"Wes who do you serve?" Rita ask.

"I serve Master Vile he is my master and you my impress you are my soul and my lover you are the most beautiful girl no one can compare to your beauty," Wes answer.

Rita smiled, she was please with herself.

"Who are your enemy," Rita ask Wes.

"Eric, Jen, and the Power ranger and any one who stand in Master Vile and your way," Wes answer.

"Good," Rita said.

She grab Wes by the hand and they both walk out of cell hand in hand.

In a dark corner of the hall Zed was leaning against a wall whit his hand cross across his chest. He just watch the whole thing and frankly it disgusted him. Last thing he wanted to do was work with one of those costume freaks, but what made him even angrier was seeing the power brat and Rita together. He let out and angry grunt before heading out towered the exit and onto the moon surface.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoX**

"Are you sure we are going to right way? Do you even know how to read that? I could have swore we been threw hear already." Eric complain.

"Is a desert Eric! Of course everything look the same!" Jen shouted back.

"Whatever give me that let me take a look at it." Eric said as he try to reach for the turbo navigator that Jen was holding.

"No," Jen said as she move the navigator away from Eric reach.

"Hey give Jen!" Eric yell at her.

As they started to argue Ransik roll his eyes in the back seat of the car. The constant arguing was giving him a migraine. He was about to say something when suddenly two powerful rays hit the sand in front him. Eric swerve as two more shoots were fired. Eric wasted no time in taking of.

"What going one! Who is shooting at us!" Jen yell.

Several more shots were fired and Eric barely miss them. Ransik turn around to look out the back window above him he saw several skull shape ship flying towered them.

"Does not look good guys," Ransik said. "Look like Vile he must be on to us."

More shoot were fired and Eric kept avoid them. Eric was speeding threw the dessert desperately trying to lose the incoming ships but who was he kidding he was in and open field there is no way he was going to lose them.

"We have to do something we cant run forever," Eric suddenly said.

Outside finally one of the shoot hit it mark, right on the hood of Eric vehicle the truck spin out of control before it finally stop. luckily no one got hurt they all got out slowly.

"Is everybody ok?" Eric ask.

Both Jen and Ransik shoot there head.

"Guys look!" Jen said as she pointed at the sky above them with her finger.

Above them descending from the clouds where at least 100s of skull battle ships. Hovering over them.

"What do we do now?" Jen ask.

"We run!" Ransik said.

All three of them took of as a rocket, the ships took of after them.

"They are gaining on us!" Jen yell in fear.

Eric stop running and turn around to face them.

Jen notice and stop as well.

"Come Eric are you crazy what are you doing! You are going to get kill!" Jen yell at him.

"Come on Eric we have to find some where safe to hide." Ransik add it.

Eric did not answer but instead brought his morpher up to his mouth and yell out...Q-REX ARISE!

The ground tremble as the humongous mechanical zord approach. It stop behind Eric and roar loudly it even sounded a angry. The ships stop and hover staring at the humongous mechanical dinosaur. Eric smile happily to himself.

"Is if a battle you want then is a battle you will get," Eric said and once more brought his morpher to his mouth. "Q-Rex destroy them."

The dinosaur roar once more before running toward its opponent for a moment the ship did not know what to do, they quickly open fire upon the giant zord but the shoot did not effect it. Before they had time to retreat the giant zord swung his arm at them and took out a dozen of them with it claws. He shoot more down with his shoulder blaster. More ship descended from the sky and headed straight for the Q Rex. As Q Rex kept the busy Eric, Jen and Ransik took that opportunity to get away as far as possible.

"How far are we from entrance?" Eric ask Jen.

Jen pull the Turbo navigator out of her jacket pocket and open it up she push a series of button to bring up the map.

"According to this we are hear right under it," Jen responded.

They all started looking around trying to find any kind of opening. Eric was walking around looking around till he felt something weird under his feet. He look down and stomp his feet on the sand and he felt something metallic under his feet. He got on his knee and felt around the sand with his hands. His hand found some kind of trap door hiding in the sand. He brush the sand of the top and he uncover a small hatch he found the handle and after struggling for a few second he manage to get it open.

"Guys over hear," Eric called.

Jen and Ransik walk towards Eric.

"I found it," Eric said.

The opening was pitch black Eric reach in his back pocket and pulled out a flashlight. He switch it one and pointed it at the opening.

"Lady first," Eric said.

"Jen start climbing down the ladder that lead them down. Then Ransik fallow, then Eric. Eric look around to make sure no one had spotted them. When he was sure they were unnoticed he close the hatch.

The between the Q-Rex and the skull battle ship continue more and more ships came down trying to take the large beast down but nothing they did affected it. Suddenly the Q Rex stop fighting and started walking away back to its hiding place. The skull ship seem confuse. Suddenly Zed appear on the sand above.

"You fool you let them escape!" Zed yell angrily.

The remaining ships landing on the desert and the imperial guard that were driving them excited there ships to face Zed.

"Well don't you stand there find them!" Zed command it.

The guard did as they were told and intimidated started searching the desert for them.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxX**

Eric reach the bottom and started examine his surrounding with his flashlight.

"So this is the famous Command Center," Jen said out loud.

"I think they call it a Power Chamber," Eric said.

"Oh that right the Command Center was destroy by Divatox and the Power Chamber was built in its place," Jen responded.

"Enough with the history lesson, let get what we came hear to get and go before those things outside find us," Eric complain.

Eric pointed his flashlight at the long corridor that stood in front of them and started walking Jen and Ransik follow. Suddenly Eric flashlight went dead. Eric shook the flashlight and hit it against the palm of his hand a few times.

"Great is out of batteries," Eric said out loud.

"We should be ok theres emergency lights on the sealing they don't provide much light but we should be fine," Jen said.

The three of then continue walking when they heard a distance mumble coming from somewhere ahead of them.

"Do you guys hear that?" ask Ransik.

"Yeah it sound like voices. We are not alone some is in hear," Jen answer.

"Keep yours eyes peel it could be one of Vile goon be ready let try to take who ever it is by surprise," Eric said.

The 3 of them continue walking as quietly as they could and the more they walk the more the mumble became louder and soon they were able to make out what the voices were saying.

"Maybe is broken, or you forgot the password," one the voices said.

"I don't think so i was hear not to long ago and it work just fine there something else is up," the other voice responded.

"Huh I don't know what to say I have not been hear since I left maybe some one change the password." the first voice suggested

"There is only a few people that know about this place and I still talk to all of them if they came back hear and for some reason change the password they would have pass it on," the other voice answer.

There conversation was interrupted by Eric he step out of the shadows and stood under one of the emergency lights pointing his Quantum defender at the two figure.

"Hold it right there," Eric said.

The two figure turn around to face Eric.

"Wow man put that down," one of the voices said.

"Am commander Myer from the Silver guardian and your are trespassing on public property put your hand behind your head and lay face down on the ground now!" Eric commanded.

"Trespassing? I think you got it all wrong?"

before Eric could answer one of the figure threw something he had in his hand at Eric knocking his weapon out of his hands. Eric did not have time to react in second the two figure were on him. Kicking and punching Eric started defending himself. He kept blocking most of there attacks he was not getting to many hits in.

Jen bend down to pick up Eric Quantum Defender of the grown when she notice a silver box laying next to Eric weapon she pick up and turn in around she found a gold coin inserted in the middle of the box with a carving of a mastodon she gasp as she realize what it was.

Ransik kneel down next to her.

"Is that a power morpher?" Ransik ask.

Jen got up and turn into direction were Eric was fighting the two figure.

"Eric stop, you guys have to stop!" Jen yell.

"Am kind of busy hear Jen," Eric said as he block another kick and punch.

"Eric you have to listen to me, those guys are Power Ranger the original Earth Rangers, Zordan Children" Jen responded.

"What!" Eric said before he got kick hard in the chest and felt back hitting the ground violently. Eric grab his Chest in pain.

The two figure step into the light one of them had short spike hair he was Asian and was clean shave he wore a green shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The second figure was African American and had a bold head and was wearing a white shirt with black jeans.

"Zack Taylor, original black mighty morphin power rangers, Adam park, took over after Zack left to a peace conference as the black ranger then after the power coin were destroy you became the green zeo ranger and latter the green turbo ranger. It is and honer to meet you guys," Jen said.

"Who are and how do you know all this?" Adam demanded.

"My name is Jen Scot am the pink time force ranger this is my friend Ransik and you already meet Eric he is the quantum ranger." Jen responded.

"You guys are Rangers?" Zack ask as he help Eric to get up of the floor.

"Yeah," Eric said as he rub the back of his neck.

"Hey man sorry about ganging up on your like that." Adam said.

"It ok I would have done the same thing," Eric replied.

Jen walk to Adam and handed him his old burn morpher.

"Hear this is yours," Jen said

Adam took it of her hand and smirk sadly.

"Thanks," Adam said, "At least it's good for something.

"So what are you doing hear? I mean only the ranger who serve under Zordan know about this place? How did you find it?" Zack ask.

"Were hear in search of something," Eric responded as he walk toward the electric metal door.

"What are you searching for? There is nothing hear but memories," Adam responded.

Eric said nothing but signal for Jen to throw him the turbo navigator. She did as he ask and Eric open the face and type in a sequence of command. He then close the navigator and thew it back to Jen. He walk to a small key pad that was near the metallic door and inputed a password. The metallic door slowly open.

"Hey how did you do that?" Adam ask.

"Come on guys lets go," Eric said as he enter the open door.

They all follow him in, the room was dark none of the emergency lights seem to be working, the only lights were coming from a few console around the room.

"Hey Adam didn't you this place was totally destroy by Divatox?" Zack ask.

"It was," Adam said.

"Well I know it really dark but this place does not look destroy to me,"

"Suddenly there a sudden hum and the lights came on they all turn around to see Jen at one of the console smiling.

"That take care of that problem," Jen said.

Adam eyes became wide as he absorb his surrounding's. indeed the power chamber had no sign of ever been destroy everything was the same as he remember the only thing missing was Zordan tube. The tube was gone a plain silver wall stood in its place.

"What going who rebuild this place and for what purpose?" Adam ask out loud.

"I don't know man, but I know of only one person who could pull this of," Zack said.

Suddenly a door behind them open and a figure step out, they all turn around to see Billy standing there with a smile on his face.

A happy smile came across Zack and Adams face.

"Billy is that really you?" Zack ask.

"Yes Zack, it good to see you guy and this time am back for good...


	6. Once a Ranger Always a Ranger

Once a Ranger Alwaya a Ranger

Two Imperial guards landed inside a crater on the surface of the moon, they try to get up but were knock back down by two more guard that landed in top of them. Two more guards ran past the crater heading straight for the red time force rangers. Wes had his back turn away from them he was busy fighting of Imperial Guards. The two guard drew out there blaster and pointed it at Wes. Wes quickly turn around calling upon his Chrono saber. He slash the two guards weapons in half and then he use his chrono saber to slash the guard in half making them disappear. After that it went quiet as hundred of imperial guards surrounded the red ranger. Wes smiled under his helmet he laugh evilly, his laugh echo threw the whole moon. He stood still waiting for them to make the first move and they did. All at once from every direction guards launch themselves at the ranger. Wes wasted no time and started slashing, blasting, and kicking the guards. With in seconds Wes stop and stood still. Behind him all at once the guard felt to the floor exploding. Wes demorph and walk toward the mess he just made smiling proudly at his handy work. He heard clapping and turn around to see Vile and Rita walking to him. Wes immediately got on his knee and bow his head.

"Very impressive Wesley. You truly are a skill fighter," Vile said.

"Thank you my lord," Wes said still kneeling. "Whit your permission I would like to go after the Quantum Ranger and get rid of him once and for all."

"All in due time my boy," Vile assure him.

"Yes my Lord as you wish," Wes responded.

"Come, there is something I want to give you," Vile said.

Wes got up and nodded. Rita extended her hand and Wes grab it. The three of them walk of heading back to the moon palace.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxX**

Zed walk in a circle on the desert with both of his hands behind his back. It was a very hot day and the desert was scorching hot, but Zed suit protected him from the weather around him. His mind was somewhere else his thought were back on the moon. The thought of Rita and that pretty boy rangers made his blood boil. If he could not have Wes he will take it out his frustration on Eric and any other ranger that stand in his way. He was getting impatient he look around to see all of the guards still working locating Eric.

"Hurry up your worthless excuse for soldier I want them found now!" Zed yell.

The guard started working more quickly.

He stare at them he thought maybe yelling might make him feel better but it didn't, he still felt the same. He let out an angry sight and continue to walk in a circle with his hand behind his back.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxX**

"Holy crap Billy! I can't believe is really you! Last thing I heard you marry some fish lady." Zack said as he hug Billy.

"Billy why are you back I thought everything was going great in Aquitar?" Adam ask.

"I had to come back I made a promise to Zordan," Billy answer.

"A promise? What kind of promise?" Zack ask.

"Am guessing Eric has not inform you of the situation in hand." Billy said.

"No he has not said much of anything," Adam replied.

The Alarm suddenly went of, it blare threw the whole facility.

"That one thing I did not miss," Adam complain.

The six of them walk to the main console, Billy started inputing commands into the console.

"This is not good," Billy said out loud

"What is it?" Eric ask.

"Vile guards and Zed there outside. If they find the entrance to the power chamber we are all doom." Billy answer.

Billy press a few more button on the console to activate the video feed on the monitor they could see Zed still walking in a circle with his hand behind his back while the guards search the desert.

"Wait Vile!" Adam said in a panic.

"Zed? I thought Zordan energy wave turn him good," Zack added.

"When did they get back? What going on hear? What promise did you made to Zordan?" Adam insisted.

"I made a promise to Zordan to come back when the time came to help a team of ranger to defeat a great evil. With the return of Vile, Zed and Rita I am sure this is the great evil Zordan warning me about," Billy answer.

"But what rangers are you talking about? None of us no longer have any powers. I think Mr. Cool over there is the only one who still have access to the morphin power," Zack said as he pointed at Eric.

Eric just glare at him Zack glare back with a playful smile and gave him a wink before turning back to listen to Billy was about to say.

"That might be so but I have a way to grant you power back if you accept the responsibility of being rangers again." Billy answer

Adam and Zack exchange glance they were not sure what to say. Ever since they left the ranger world they been waiting for a chance to get back and now they were getting that chance. But was this what they really wanted, or was it just a fantasy they love to have but never live?

"What do you say guys? Am offering a chance to become rangers again, but am not going to lie to you what lay ahead is very dangerous way more dangerous that the time you guys spent as rangers in the past. I know you have lives now and I will understand if you turn this down." Billy said.

"Is not that Billy," Zack said, "It's just...it been a very long time since I been a ranger plus am older now, I don't know if I will be able to do this. I don't want to let you guys down." Zack said.

Billy walk up to his old friend and put his hand on his shoulder

"Zack there is a reason Zordan pick you and there a reason you decided to come hear today. It was not by chance all this has been for told. You are meant for this and Zack you will not let anyone down you never have, I have the out most confidence in you." Billy answer.

Zack smile at his friend.

"Thanks Billy, am in is time for the Zack man to get back to action," Zack said firmly.

"Am glad to hear it," Billy said with a smile on his face.

"How about you Adam?" Ask Billy.

"You know you can count on me am going to let the Zack man have all the fun," Adam said as he punch Zack playfully on his shoulder.

Billy smile at both of them and then turn to look at Jen.

"I know your Time force morpher was recently destroy in a battle, and I know you can't get it repair because Time Force does not know you are hear." Billy said. "I have way to fix all that Jen." Billy continue. "Would you like to join the team as a ranger?" Billy ask Jen.

Jen smile and simply said yes and walk to join Zack and Adam.

Eric just stood back with his hands cross across his chest listening and watching.

Jen, Zack, and Adam stood in front of Billy looking excited.

Ransik walk up with a small plain black briefcase and open it up.

"Guys take a look at your new Quantum Morphers," Billy said.

"Inside the briefcase were four Quantum morpher identical to Eric's. The only difference were the color combination.

"Wow they are amazing," Zack said with a look of amazement in there face. "Way more style than the old power morpher," Zack said.

"Quantum morphers? But how Time force created only one Quantum morphers." Jen said.

"No they created more than one, it a long story that I will be happy to tell you later but right now we have to hurry and stop the guards and Zed before they find the entrance to the power chamber." Billy said.

Billy grab 3 out of the 4 morpher out of the briefcase and walk to were Adam, Jen and Zack were standing.

Billy haded Adam a black and green Quantum morpher.

"I always thought you look good in green," Billy said with a playful smile in his face," so from now on you will be know as the green Quantum Rangers," Billy said to Adam.

Adam took the morpher from Billy hand and strap it on to his writs, he admire it for a second before a big smile of happiness appear on his face.

Billy went down the line to Jen.

"Jen you prove yourself to be a great pink rangers as a Time Force Ranger and am sure you will be a great one as the Quantum Pink Ranger," Billy said as she handed her a pink and black Quantum morpher.

Jen took it and strap it on her wrist, and nodded at Billy.

"I wont let you down you can count on me, Jen said firmly.

Billy put his hand on her shoulder. "I know you won't," he said before moving to Zack.

"Am I back in black!" Zack said with a smile on his face.

"No is time for a color change," Billy said

Billy handed Zack a blue and black morpher.

"You are now the Blue Quantum Ranger, it a good color and there is no doubt in my mind that you will make it proud," Billy said.

Zack took the morpher and strap it on his wrist.

"Don't worry man you can count on me," Zack replied.

Jen look at the briefcase that Ransik was still holding up and notice the yellow Quantum morpher.

"What about the yellow morpher?" Jen ask.

Ransik close the briefcase.

"Unfortunately there is no candidates to receive the yellow Quantum power at the moment, so until we find one the yellow morpher will remain hear." Ransik said.

"How about you Billy why cant you become a ranger? I mean if you want the blue morpher you can have it i have no problem being yellow," Zack said.

"No that ok Zack even if I wanted to I would not be able to. I had and accident years ago that prevent me from harnessing ranger powers." Billy answer. "Don't worry we will find a yellow ranger but for now you guys need to get down there and defend the power chamber.

Eric step up from where he was standing.

"I think i might know some one," Eric said.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxX**

Taylor Earhardt sat on the grass in her backyard. It was late in the afternoon but it was still a beautiful day and she did not feel like being coup up in the house. She just move and she been busy unpacking. The phone had rang and it turn out to be her best friend. She decided to take a break.

"Alyssa are you crazy? How can you expect me to do something like that?...hahaha ok whatever...so when is the reunion...that perfect I will still be on vacation from work on that day...yeah me two I really miss all of you guys...yeah well I have to get going anyway I still have a lot of unpacking to do...tell Cole I said hi, bye Alyssa.

Taylor hung up the phone and lay back on the grass with her hand behind her head and stare at the sky letting her mind wonder. She was looking forward to getting together with the rest of the gang she miss them terribly, it been way to long since they all hang out. She was happy for Cole and Alyssa they been together for a while now and they were doing great. She secretly envy what they had, she really never had that and as much she hate to admit it she was lonely. Even Max and Danny had found themselves girlfriends and were happy. Taylor got up she was making her self sad and she did not like being sad. Her mood suddenly change to anger as Eric pop into her head.

"Asshole," Taylor said out loud.

The though of him made her so angry. He said a lot of thing to her. He made her believe that he loved her, but after he got what he wanted he left and stop calling her. When she try calling him he would always claim to be to busy to talk. After a while she gave up and stop calling him all together and move on. She really thought Eric was different, but he turn out to be just like every other asshole she dated. Taylor shook her head she was going to drive herself crazy if she sat there all day thinking. She decided to keep her mind busy by going back into the house and continue unpacking. She was about to get up when she heard the sound of static in the air. Out of no where a red streak of light appear a few feet in front of her. A man materialize out of the streak of red light and fell to the ground. The man got up rubbing his neck he had his back turn away from her.

"Dam it I don't know if I will be able to get use to that," the man complain.

"Um...hi are you ok?" Taylor ask.

Eric turn around to face her.

"Not really everything and everybody today seem to want to hurt me:" Eric answer.

With out warning Taylor sidekick Eric as hard as she could on his ribs.

Eric felt to the ground in pain.

"See what I mean," Eric said as he rub his ribs on the ground. "Nice to see you to sunshine." he added.

"What the hell are you doing hear Eric!" Taylor demanded.

"What? Can't I drop in to by to say hi? I miss you, you know," Eric said while still on the floor trying to recover from the kick her just receive.

Again with out warning Taylor kick Eric in the same spot she did before. Eric scream in pain.

"Am guessing you did not miss me as much," Eric manage to get out.

Taylor started walking away heading for the house.

"Am going in and by the time I come back out I expect you to be gone if you know what is good for you," Taylor said.

Wait, wait, Taylor pleas wait," Eric pleaded as he slowly got up from the ground.

"I have nothing to say to you Eric please leave," Taylor said as she continue walking toward the house.

"Taylor please give me 5 minute to hear what I have to say and then after that I will leave and you will never hear from me again I promise," Eric said.

Taylor stop, every instinct in her body told her to keep going but out of curiosity more than anything else she wanted to hear what Eric wanted to say. It must be something good if he decided to find her after all this year.

Taylor turn around to face Eric who was now standing up rubbing his ribs.

"Alright Eric you have five minutes..." Taylor said firmly.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxX**

Jen, Adam and Zack Appear in a streak of pink, green and blue energy. The three of them immediately duck they did want to be seen by Vile army.

"What the plan?" Ask Adam.

"We will take them by surprise," Jen said.

"Ummm guys," Zack said.

"Shhhhh Zack," Adam said, "We Don't want them to to hear us."

"Yeah Well, i think is a little bit to late for that," Zack said.

Adam and Jen turn around to see three imperial guards standing right behind.

"Shit," was all that Jen manage to get out.

The three guards try attacking the three rangers. Zack, Adam, or Jen had no problem in disposing the guard but the fight drew attention to them.

"Well, well well Zack, Adam it been a long time," Zed said.

"We come to take you down!" Adam said.

"Big word from a powerless rangers," Zed responded.

"Ready guys!" Jen said.

"Ready," Adam and Zack said and brought there morpher up to there mouth.

"QUANTUM POWER!" all three of them said at the same time.

They were surprise when nothing happen.

"What happen it didn't work," Adam said.

Zack press a button on his morpher.

"Billy I think this thing are broken," Zack said.

"_They need to be activated, and the only who can do that is Eric." _Billy answer.

"Dam it how come you did not warn us before we got out hear?" Zack ask.

"_I try but you guys left before I could," _Billy answer.

"Great so we are on our own," Adam said.

"_You guys hold on,"_ Ransik said over the communicator. "_Eric should be on his way back just hold them of till he gets back." _

"Awww what matter your toys Don't wanna work?" Zed said. "Well mine are working just fine."

Zed drew his sword out its holster and pointed it at the rangers. A shot of electricity shot out of the tip of the blade. The three ranger jump out of the way before the shots hit it's mark. Zed laugh evilly.

"**Guards** destroy them." Zed commanded.

The army of guard stood in front the three heroes.

"We are way over our heads hear guys," Adam said as he stood in fighting stance.

"We been in way worst before, we all have. This is nothing we can get out of this," Zack said as he stood in fighting stance watching the guards and waiting to see what they were going to do.

"I Don't care how many they are they are all going down," Jen said in a determine voice.

With that the guard launch themselves at three rangers...

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxX**

"So let me get this straight, you expect me to join a team of Quantum Ranger lead by you?" you must be out of you mind Myers. What make you think I would have part in anything that you are involve in?" Taylor yell angrily.

"Look Taylor this has nothing to do with me or you. This is bigger than us the fate of the universe depend on this," Eric said. "Am offering a chance to become a ranger again.

"Ha whatever not every x ranger want to be ranger again. Am happy with the life I have now. My ranger days are behind me and I expect them to stay there." Taylor shouted back.

"Look am sorry, I know what I did has no excuse and if I could take it back I would. I had my reason for doing what I did reason you will probably not understand. But please Taylor can we please put that aside for right now for the sake of the Earth for the sake of the universe. I need you Taylor, the team need you. Please come back to power chamber with me." Eric pleaded.

"Well that sorry is a little bit to late Eric. Nothing you can say can make me forgive you. Am sorry but you are going to have to find some one else. I heard what you have to say now keep your word and leave and never come back." Taylor said coldly.

Eric had a sad and disappointed look on his face. He really was sorry he know what he did had no forgiveness but he needed her. He did not know why, he just knew he did. Something was telling him that she was the only one that would be able to handle the quantum yellow power.

"Ok fine am going, but before I do." Eric dig into his pocket and pull out a wrist communicator. "Hear he said in case you change your mind.

Taylor just look at him with a look of hatred and made no attempt to take it of his hands.

"Would you please leave," was all she said.

Eric jaw tighten and he simple drop the communicator on the ground in front of her and teleported out.

Taylor went inside and sat on the couch. She was really angry seeing Eric again had stir up a lot of emotion she had bury a long time ago she was in the verge of crying. She pick up the phone and dial Alyssa number. When Alyssa answer Taylor could not hold it in any longer. She broke down and started crying.

"_Taylor? What going on are you ok," _Alyssa ask in a concern voice.

Taylor mange to stop her crying,

"Yes...no...well not really," Taylor said.

"_What wrong? You are scaring me Taylor. Sit tight me and Cole are coming over right away.," _Alyssa said.

"No Don't that is not necessary I just need to talk," Taylor said.

"_Am hear for you what going on Taylor," _Alyssa ask.

"Well Eric was just hear..." Taylor started to say.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxX**

"Haya!" Zack said as he kick another Guard. Two more came at him. One of them came with a kick but Zack block it. He punch him in the stomach and grab one of the blaster the guard had in its holster and blasted the other guard. More guard came, Zack use the blaster to keep them away.

Adam ran by he was running away from a couple of guard who were shotting at him. This was not going so well Adam said in his head. He was tempted to use his old power morpher again but the last time he did it almost killed him. He stop and flip backward threw the air. He landed behind his two opponent. The two guard turn around, Adam jump in the air and double kick them making them fall backwards to the ground.

Jen was into her ears in guards. She was surrounded, one after another the guards kept coming but as fast as they came Jen dispose of them. Adam and Zack come over to help her the three of them fought of the guards with ease, but they were starting to grow tired.

"Man I don't know how long I can keep this up," Zack said as he kick a guard in the chest and blasted another one.

"We can't give up Zack," Adam said as he uppercut and sidekick a couple of guards.

Eric materialize in front of them, he spotted the rest of the rangers and ran to them.

"Eric oh god am I glad to see you," Zack said.

"Did you find her?" Jen ask.

"Yeah but it a no go, I guess we are going have to find another person to become the yellow ranger," Eric answer.

Eric look at the guard that were standing in front of them getting ready to attack at any moment.

"It time we finish this guys of, it time to unlock those morphers," Eric said.

"_Eric are you there?" _Billy voice said threw Eric morpher.

Eric brought his morpher up to his face.

"This is Eric," he said plainly.

"Were you successful in finding a suitable candidate for the yellow Quantum morpher?" Billy ask.

"No, she is out," Eric said.

"_Then there is a problem_," Billy said.

"Great what now?"Eric said sounding annoyed.

"A_ll Quantum morphers must be activated at once, meaning unless we find a yellow ranger you wont be able to activate any of the morphers," _Billy answer.

"Great," was all that Eric said..

"Guys, back to the Power Chamber I will deal with this," Eric said.

"No way, am staying," Jen said.

"Me to power or not we are ranger now and rangers don't leave there own behind," Adam said as he put his hand on Eric shoulder.

"Yeah we might not have the cool spandex but we are not about to leave you hear to fight by yourself," Zack added.

Eric smile at them. "Alright then team let send this guys back where they come from."

And with that the four of them launch themselves into battle.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

"_So what did you say?" _Alyssa ask.

"No! What else was I suppose to do? Am not going to join a ranger team with Eric. Especially if he is the leader." Taylor answer.

Taylor was laying on her couch staring at celling talking to Alyssa on the phone. She had calm down from her earlier break down and was now feeling confuse not sure on what was she suppose to do..

"_Don't you think you should at least think about it?" _Alyssa ask.

"What is there to think about?" Taylor responded.

"_Well umm maybe the fate of the Earth, the galaxy, the universe,"_ Alyssa responded.

"Am sure they will be able to find some one else," Taylor answer.

Alyssa went silent for a few second.

"_Taylor do you remember when Cole when to that mission on the moon to help all those red rangers?" _Alyssa ask.

"How can I forget that all he talk about for weeks," Taylor said with a chuckle.

"_Well one of the rangers was a man by the name of Tommy Oliver he was the red zeo rangers. He is suppose to the greatest ranger that ever live. Anyway he and Cole started hanging out after the mission. Cole wanted to learn everything about being a red ranger from him. One of the thing Tommy told Cole was that the power choses you, you don't chose the power. When we became Wild Force Rangers we did not chose the power the power chose us." Alyssa said._

"Where are you going with this?" Taylor ask.

"_The Quantum power choose you Taylor. You might not like it but you are the only that can harness that power correctly. You are the missing link in that team if you refuse to take on the power then the ranger will surly lose and Evil will win," _Alyssa said. "_All am asking is for you to think about before you say no ok?"_

Taylor when quiet the word Alyssa just said ran threw her mind.

"_Taylor? Hello Taylor. Are you still there," _Alyssa ask.

"Yeah sorry am hear," Taylor said as she snap out of her trance. "Am just getting kind of tired it been a long day."

"_Ok well ill let you go then,"_ Alyssa said.

"Thanks for listening," Taylor said.

"_Anytime that what friend are for,_" Alyssa answer.

"Talk to you latter," Taylor said

"_Bye,_" Alyssa responded.

Taylor hung up the phone and lay on her couch for a few more minutes thinking to herself.

Was she right? Taylor ask herself.

She got up and walk back outside. The sun was started to set she stare into the horizon watching the sun set until something caught her eye. Ont ground in front of her she saw a metallic object that look like some kind of watch or bracelet. Then she remember Eric try to handed to her but she refuse to take it. What did he call it, she thought.

"A communicator," she said out loud.

She brush her long blond hair behind her ear with her hands and examine it the bracelet. How do you use this, she thought.

She examine the communicator with her eyes. She notice a button on the bracelet that said set. She proceeded to press it and she disappear in a streak of yellow light.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Billy and Ransik were running from computer terminal to computer terminal.

"Anything yet?" Ransik ask.

"No the computer need time to work for the best possible candidates," Billy answer.

"How long is that going to take?" Ransik ask.

"Hours maybe days, it's reviewing everyone in the planet that not and easy task," Billy said.

"Well we don't have that kind of time, the rangers are getting there buts kick out there," Ransik said.

"There is nothing we can do." Billy answer.

"I think you should take the last Quantum Morpher," Ransik suggested.

"Huh? No, I mean I cant because of that little accident I cant harness ranger energy anymore," Billy answer.

"Billy don't play dumb with me I know more than you think I know," Ransik said.

"Billy stop what he was doing and look at Ransik.

"What are you talking about," Billy said with a worry look.

"I know everything. What happen in Aquitar. I know what you were doing or should i say became during Zordan's last days." Ransik added.

Suddenly Billy became very nervous he felt his whole body getting hot his palm started to sweat. "I...I...I." was all he manage to get out. But luckily for him there conversation was interrupted by a Taylor she materialize from a streak of yellow light in the middle of the Power Chamber.

"Wow what a ride!" Taylor said excitedly

"Taylor Earhardt I presume?" Billy ask.

"Yeah...but who are you?" Taylor ask.

"Am Billy and this is..."

"Ransik!" Taylor said excitedly as she ran up to him and hug him. "What are you doing hear I though you guys went back to the future?" Taylor ask.

Ransik hug her back and chuckle. "It a long story one that we don't have the time to tell," Ransik said as he pointed at the view screen.

The screen show the Zack, Adam, Jen and Eric fighting the army of guard they were holding there own but there were way to many and they were starting to get overwhelm.

"As you can see the rangers need help, they are not complete with the yellow ranger," Ransik said. "Taylor I beg you to reconsider."

Taylor look at the screen in front of her. She saw Zack and Adam getting corner by 5 guards they look really exhausted.

"Am going out there," Taylor finally said.

Hear you will need this," Billy said as she threw her the yellow Quantum morpher.

Taylor catch it and smile. She put her morpher around her wrist.

"Ok am going to teleport you to the battle," Billy said.

Taylor nodded her head.

"Am ready." Taylor said firmly.

"May the power protect you," Billy press a few buttons on the computer console and Taylor teleported away.

Billy look and Ransik and let out a sight

"Ok how do you know? What do you know?" Billy ask Ransik.

"I know everything. When I use to be evil I got access to a lot of classified file from Time Force. One of the files was your file. It had everything about you. That how I know, what you are hiding from the other. The only thing I don't understand is why are you hiding it? They are your friends they will understand." Ransik said.

"I have my reasons. It's better of this way am better of hear. Am better of running thing in the power chamber," Billy said.

"Sometime the past catches up to you Billy and am not sure what are your reason for hating it so much but what am sure of is one day you will be needed again and the way thing are going it going to be more sooner than latter," Ransik answer.

He knew Ransik was right but he just wish that day would never come.


	7. Quantum Power

**Quantum Power **

Eric hit the ground hard after a guard sucker punch him in his face. Two Guards pick him up by his arms and held him, Eric struggle to get free with no luck. A third guard walk up to the struggling Eric and examine him with his eyes. He seem please and with out notice the guard started beating him, punching Eric in the stomach and face. Suddenly the guard felt some one tap him on his shoulder. When he turn around all he saw was Zack fist. The guard fell hard on the ground. Zack kick one of the guards that was holding Eric, then Eric dispose the other one. Adam and Jen join Zack and Eric they stood huddle together breathing hard.

"I been in Hollywood way to long, I forgot how hard the real thing is," Adam said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Guys we cant give up we have to keep fighting," Eric said as he stood in front of his team getting in fighting stance to face another pack of guards.

A yellow light descended from the sky and landed in front of Eric, Taylor materialize from the light.

Eric could not believe his eyes, "she actually came" Eric said under his breath.

"Who is that?" Zack said out loud.

Adam smile and pointed at the morpher she had strap on her wrist, "she is the new yellow ranger," Adam said excitedly. "Billy must have come threw for us."

Taylor turn around. "So are we just going to stand hear or are we going to go out there and kick some but!" she said excitedly.

"I don't know who she is but I like her," Zack said with a smile on his face.

"Taylor!" Jen said as she run up to her friend.

"There will be time for catching up latter," Eric said. "We have a job to do, lets activate those morphers."

The four of them nodded there heads and stuck out there wrist with the morpher. Eric brought his morpher to his face.

"Activate quantum morphers," Eric said into his morpher and stuck his arm out.

"There was a series of click that came from Eric morpher and then a yellow, pink, green and blue lights emerge from his morpher. The light circle around the five rangers for a few second before each light settle into the rangers morphers.

Adam, Jen, Zack, and Taylor morpher lit up.

"Morphers activated," a voice that came from the morphers said.

The five rangers walk side by side heading for the remaining guards and Zed.

Zed laugh evilly as they approach.

"I see a fifth one show up, how stupid of her," Zed taunted. "Give it up, there is no way you are going to defeat me."

"Eric took a few step forward and brought his morpher up to his face.

"Ready guys!" Eric said.

"Ready!" the rest of the rangers said at the same time as they brought there morpher up.

"QUANTUM POWER!" the five of them said at the same time.

The morphin energy engulf there body. The energy got so bright that Zed and his goons had to shield there eyes.

When the lights faded what stood in-front of Zed made his blood boil, five new quantum rangers. The new rangers suit were similar to the time force rangers suit. There ranger color were a darker shade. The visor on their helmet were black while the rest of their helmet was there assign ranger color. The outline of the arrow symbol on their chest was black just like on Eric suit. Strap on the their belt were quantum blaster they look like futuristic Welther CP 99 laser gun.

"Wow it works," Zack said in excitement as he look at his morph hand. "Cool blue and the rangers are back!"

"Quantum pink!" Jen said.

"Quantum yellow!" Taylor said.

"Quantum Green!" Adam said.

"Quantum Blue!" Zack said.

"Quantum red!" Eric finish. "Is time for you to go home Zed," Eric taunted.

"Hahahaah," Zed laugh evilly. "Do you really think a bunch of wash up rangers scared me! You have to be kidding me Eric I have more power in my finger tip that you have in your precious morpher! Try me Eric come on I dare you." Zed said madly.

The rangers launch themselves into battle.

Zack and Adam fought side by side easily taking down Zed goon.

"Just like riding a bike," Zack said as he roundhouse kick a guard. "Let take it up a notch, Quantum Ax!" Zack said and a blue ax appear in his hand. The ax look similar to the one old power ax he use to command all those years ago. Two guards came at him but he quickly use his ax to dispose of them. One guard try to sneak up on him but Zack was to quick before the guard knew what happen he was face down on the ground.

"Let my try that," Adam said. "Quantum Lance!" A green lance materialize in Adam morph hand. He quickly split the lance in two.

"Watch and learn," Adam said to Zack.

He took both end of the lance and hit the tips hard against the ground. From the tip a small wave of energy emerge running straight on the ground taking out a dozen guards in the process.

Taylor flip backward to avoid getting hit by a laser bullets coming from the guards weapons.

"Two can play that game," She said as she landed on her feet. She reach to her side and pulled out her Quantum blaster and shot a few shots at them before returning the blaster back to its holster and calling upon her Quantum Daggers. The daggers appear in her hand as she ran straight for the guards. She fought her enemies slashing them with her dagger and punching and kicking every time she had and opening.

"Need any help?" Jen suddenly said.

"The thought cross my mind," Taylor said as she elbow a guard in his face.

"Quantum Bow," Jen said and a pink bow appear in hand. She extended her right hand out to the side and a arrow materialize. She fired the arrow using the bow at the guards fighting with Taylor. The arrow hit every guard that surrounded the yellow ranger at once making them fall and exploding.

Eric and Zed were battling each other. Zed had his sword drawn and was using it against the red quantum ranger. Eric had his quantum defender set on blade mode. The two worrier fought each other they were equally match.

"I don't think Wes likes it up there," Zed said evilly.

Under Eric helmet his face turn red in anger.

"What have you done to him!" Eric demanded as he try to slash Zed chest.

"The same thing we will do to you soon," Zed said as he block Eric attack. He knee Eric in the stomach and the uppercut him sending him flying back. Eric drop his weapon in the process and Zed kick it aside.

Zed pointed his sword at Eric the tip of the sword started sparkling with energy.

"Goodbye Eric," Zed said. But before Zed was able to fired four laser beams hit him on his back making him drop his sword. He turn around to see the four quantum rangers with there blaster drawn slowly walking towered him.

"Don't move Zed," Zack said.

"Zack, Adam, is is so nice to see you again," Zed said in a sinister voice.

"I see you had a make over," Adam said to Zed without taking his blaster or eyes of him.

Zed try to go for his sword but the ranger fired at the ground where his sword landed.

"Don't even think about," Zack said.

"You miserably power brats I took you down once I will take you down again," Zed said angrily.

"Um mm new flash tin man," Adam said. "You never took us down as I recall you ran away like a little bitch when the machine empire show up."

Zed grew more angry.

"Well time change my boy and I assure you, this time thing will be different and there is nothing any of you can do about it. I assure you Angel Grove will be ours, then the rest of California, then the U.S., the world, and ultimately the universe." Zed said as he laugh madly. "You all have been warn." Zed finish and disappear out of the desert.

As soon as Zed disappear the ranger cheer. Adam and Zack hug each other as Taylor jump up and down and eventfully join Zack and Adam in their hug. Eric got up and dusted himself of .

"Let return to the Power Chamber there is nothing left to do hear," Eric said and teleported away.

"What his problem?" Zack said as he return his quantum blaster to it's holster.

"He is right come on we have a lot of work to do we better get back to the Power

Chamber," Jen said and teleported.

The rest of the rangers look at each other and did the same.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxX**

Zed appear in Vile throne room on the moon palace.

"Am not happy," was the first thing Zed heard come out of vile mouth.

Vile sat in his throne chair with his hands rested on the arm of his chair.

"I apologize master, but the rangers..."

"Save it Zed am tired of your excuses, I want results not excuses," Vile shouted.

"Yes master," Zed simply said as he bow his head.

"What am going to do with you," Vile responded.

"Let me deal with him father," Wes said as he step out of the shadow with Rita on his side.

Zed grunted at the sight of Wes, she look at Rita she had her hand around Wes arm. The sight of them together made him want to puke.

Vile smile at Wes request. "Patience my son you will get to taste blood soon enough." Vile responded.

"Give me a shot at the Rangers father," Wes said. "I will take them apart with my bear hands."

Vile laugh. "Patience my son tomorrow the rangers will fall and you my boy will make sure of that." Vile said to Wes.

"As for you Zed you have prove yourself weak and useless you will remain hear until further notice is that understood," Vile said.

"But master," Zed protested. "You cant possible put your trust on a ranger!"

"How dare you question me authority," Vile shoot back. "I will do as I please now out of my sight."

Zed grunted and did as commanded. He stop and look back into Wes eyes. Wes smile and wink at him. Zed anger rose but this was no place to do anything about so he slowly and calmly left the room.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Adam, Zack and Taylor arrive at the Power Chamber to see Eric and Jen with their helmet off talking to Billy. The three of them remove there helmet.

"What going on?" Adam ask.

"We are trying to track down the signal from Wes morpher," Billy said as he type away on a computer console.

"Anything?" Zack ask he walk up to stand next to Billy.

"Yeah we got a signal a strong one which mean he is wearing his morpher. According to this reading he has activated his morpher in the last hour." Billy responded.

"That good," Adam said. " I mean he still has his morpher so that means he can't be doing that bad and if he activated maybe it means he is trying to escape." Adam said.

"I don't know Adam that can mean anything we can't just assume." Billy responded.

"Can you teleport me to the moon," Eric suddenly said.

"That is not a good idea, storming Vile palace would be suicide I simply can not allow it." Billy said.

"Who died and made you boss," Eric yell.

"Wes you have to calm down," Jen said as she step between Eric and Billy.

Eric push Jen out of the way and grab billy by his shirt. "Listen to me, you will do what I ask and get me to that moon do you understand me!"

"Eric come on we all want to get your friend back but this is not the way to do it," Zack said.

"Zack is right," Jen said. "Trust me I want Wes back as much as you do but we cant just storm in to Vile palace like that, we will all be killed and then what? We won't be any good to Wes or anybody dead."

"Eric am sorry but there is nothing else we can do but wait." Billy said.

Eric felt defeated he wanted to scream he needed to get away. He let go of Billy, power down and teleported away.

"Ill go talk to him," Jen said.

"No let him go," Billy said. "He need to blow off some steam and for the rest of you, you did great if Zordan was hear today he would be proud, but our work is not done. Our work is far from over as you heard Zed said Vile attack will be focus on Angel Grove. That means that our best bet is for us to remain hear close by until Vile is defeated. That mean that you guys will have to relocate. I have built living quarter hear in the power Chamber there room for all of you, but only if you guys are willing. If you decided to back out that will be fine I will make arrangements to have you replace as soon as possible." Billy finish.

"Well my cousin Curtis can run the the dance studio with out me for a while" Zack said.

"Am due for a vacation anyway and fighting evil space aliens sound like a good vacation to me," Adam said playfully.

"I have no where else to be, and getting Wes back is my number one priority," Jen responded.

Billy looked at Taylor who was no staring at the ground lost in thought.

"Taylor?...Taylor?...Earth to Taylor?" Billy called.

Jen tap Taylor on her shoulder, that made her shoot back to reality.

She hesitated for a second before nodding her head.

The four of them demorph, Jen suddenly notice that Ransik was no where to be found.

Hey Billy where did Ransik go?" Jen ask.

"He is working on a project," Billy simply said. "Come one ill show you to your rooms you guys must be tired." Billy said and started leading them out of the Power Chamber.

Jen stop Taylor and pull her aside.

"Are you ok?" Jen ask.

"Yeah am ok why would I not be ok," Taylor responded.

"Well I just thought seeing Eric again..."

"Am fine," Taylor said and walk away.

Jen shook her head. She knew that there could be no tension in the team because it will eventually weaken it. She also knew that they could not have any secret between them but she was not sure if she was ready to tell them why she came back. She wanted to tell Wes before she told anyone else she was not sure what to do. The only thing she was sure of is that she was tired.

Maybe some sleep would help maybe in the morning thing would seem a lot more clearer.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxxoX**

Mr. Collin stood by the pool in his mansion staring up at the night sky. His mind was some where else on his kids. Some where out there was Wes and Eric risking there life. He was more worry about Wes well being, he learn earlier today that he was adopted by creatures. He knew Wes could take care of himself but that did not stop him from worrying, he did not want to lose his son. He was brought back to reality by the sound of static electricity in the air he turn around to see Eric standing a few feet behind him.

"Son!" Mr. Collin said excitedly as he hug Eric. Eric return the hug.

"Am sorry if am bothering you this late at night," Eric apologize.

"It's fine am up I just got back from Mariner Bay, I been so worry ever since I heard of what happen earlier," Mr. Collin said. "How is Wes is he ok?"

"Am sorry Mr Collins I really tried but I haven't been able to get him back am sorry this is all my fault," Eric said.

"No son is not you, you're doing everything you can, and I know you will get him back," Mr Collin said. "We will begin a search party immediately you will take command of the Silver Guardians and we will use all our resources to find Wes. Let me make a few calls" Mr. Collin said.

"Mr Collins am sorry but I wont be coming back to the Silver Guardians not for a while at least," Eric said.

"What? Why?" Mr. Collin ask.

"Am leading a team of rangers into battle against master Vile and until Vile is defeated my focus will be on that," Eric said

"That great Eric we should work together the ranger and the Guardians," Mr. Collin suggested.

"No is better of we work alone and in secrecy for now. We can't risk the life of innocent people is better of the Silver Gurdian stay out of this. The Quantum Rangers will handle it," Eric responded.

"Fair enough but if you need anything you have all my resources at your disposal," Mr. Collin said.

"Thank you Sir," Eric said.

"If I may ask...who are this new rangers?" Mr. Collin said in curiosity.

Eric smile amusingly, "Well Jen is one of them and 2 guys from the original ranger team hear on earth and...Taylor," Eric finally said.

Mr. Collin raise an eyebrow. "How is that working out," Mr. Collin ask Eric.

"I don't know I have not really talk to any of them we jut had our first battle tonight as rangers and I kind of storm out after, am not sure if i am cut out for this leader stuff." Eric said.

"What are you talking about Eric you are a great leader you been leading the Silver Guardian for years now, and you been doing and extraordinary job I could not have ask for a better leader," Mr. Collin said.

"Is not the same, Leading the Silver guardian is a lot easier than leading a team of Power Rangers," Eric said.

"Eric you will be fine there is no doubt in my mind that you will go down as one of the greatest red ranger that ever live," Mr. Collin said with a smile on his face.

Eric crack a smile, "Thanks sir," Eric said.

"Anytime Son," Mr. Collin said with a smile on his face.

"Well I have to be off the rest of the rangers might be wondering where I am," Eric said.

"Take care of yourself son don't be a stranger my door is always open, if you need anything all you have to do is ask" Mr. Collin said.

"Thank you again ill come back and see you as soon as I get a chance," Eric assure him and teleported away.

Mr. Collin watch Eric teleport away into the sky climbing higher and higher till he was nothing but a blur. He wave goodbye and then proceeded put his hand in his pocket and headed back into his house to lay down for he night.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

The night came and went. The stars in the sky started to fade away as the sun came up again in the horizon illuminating Angel Grove for another day. Some people got and early start other slept in and other were just going to bed, but for Eric Myer his day had started hours ago. He try to sleep but his dream were plague by nightmares, each dream was different but they all ended the same by the death of Wes. He wasn't the type of person who would pay attention to his dreams but those dreams felt so real it scared him. So now he was up, and was working out in the holo deck room. The holo deck was a new addition to the Power Chamber it was as a sort of training room for the rangers, Billy got the idea from it after seeing Andros simudeck in his Mega Ship. The holo deck was suppose to mimic any environment or any number of opponents. Right now Eric had the holo deck set to mimic a gym. He was hitting the weight hard. He stop and grab a towel and wipe the the sweat of his face.

"End simulation," Eric said and walk out of the holo deck.

He headed for his room at the end of the hall. The metallic door slid open as he walk up to it. His room was a pretty big. He had a king size bed the sheets on the bed were red. He had a small desk with a computer in the corner and a closet. He head for his private shower and turn on the hot water. He took a quick shower and got out. He went to his closet and pull out a bag he pack last night before returning to the Power Chamber. He dug out his gray sweat pants and a red sweat shirt. He put on his running shoes and grab his Silver guardian hat. He Replace the bag in the closet and pull out a bag pack and dug out a whistle and put it around his neck. He replace the back pack and head it out the door. He walk calmly to the end of the hall and turn around to face the rest of the ranger sleeping quarter. He brought the whistle to his lips and blew as hardest he could over and over again.

Slowly the rangers started emerging from there room in there pajamas yawning loudly.

"What the deal Eric?" Adam ask as he yawn. "Is early in the morning should you been sleeping?"

"We can't afford the luxury of sleep, if we are going to take Vile down we need to train hard." Eric responded. "Where are Zack and Taylor?"

Taylor left last night, she said she was not staying hear if they needed her to call her, and Zack I imaging he is still in his room sleeping." Jen answer.

"Alright rangers we have a long day of training, we should get started report to the holo deck," Eric said firmly.

"Yeah right am going back to bed," Jen said.

"Way to early wake me back up around noon and then we will see," Adam added.

Eric grab his whistle and blew it again.

"This is not a request this is an order, if we want to get Wes back and send Vile back were he came from we have to be in top of our game," Eric said. "Now move it!" Eric yell in a commanding voice.

Adam and Jen look at each other, but before they could say anything Eric blew his whistle again and yell out "move it".

"Alright fine," Jen said. "Were are going, were are going."

"Yeah don't get your panties in a wad," Adam said as he pass Eric and headed down the hall to the Holo deck.

Eric headed for Zack room he stood outside and knock on the door, but got no answer. He knock a few more times each time his knock got louder but still no luck. He press a button on the wall next to the door and the door slid open. The room was dark, Eric reach for a light switch on the wall and switch it on. The light on the ceiling illuminated the room. Zack room was a little bit smaller then Eric his bed was a full size, with blue sheets. Zack lay there on his bed his feet were up by the head board and his head was by the end of the bed he was sleeping in his boxer and his sheet were all over the place. He snore loudly and he had a little bit of druel dripping down the side of his mouth.

Eric blew his whistle as hardest he could but Zack did not even flinch. Eric frown he was frustrated. Zack started to move around, he lifted up his head at look up at Eric.

"Eric what are you doing hear it early you should be in bed," Zack said with a sleepy face.

"Time to get up Zack we have a lot of training to do," Eric said.

"Yeah right you have fun with that," Zack said as he reach for a pillow on the floor and dug his head in it.

Eric frown he exited the room and return carrying a blue bucket, he walk to Zack bed were Zack was now sound asleep and dump the bucket of freezing water on him. Zack jump out of his bed startle.

"Hey what the big idea man." Zack said shivering.

"Good you are up," Eric said, "We have training to do report to the holo deck."

"Well at least let my dry of first," Zack complain.

"No time if you wanted to be dry you should have gotten up when i ask you to," Eric said.

Zack look at him for any sign that would indicate that he was joking but he found none, still shivering he walk out of the room to join the rest of his friends for what he was sure was going to be one of the worst morning of his life.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

"It is very simple," Vile started to say, "You will go back to earth and gain the rangers trust learn all you can from there computers and sabotage there Zords." Vile finish

"But father the Quantum Rangers don't have any zords," Wes said.

"Not yet but am sure they are hiding them somewhere in there precious Power Chamber and once you gain there trust you should have no trouble in learning of their location," Vile said.

Vile held up a small disk and handed to Wes. Wes took out of his hand and examine it.

"What this?" Wes ask.

"That contain a virus, once you gain access to one of the zord you will input the disk in the Zord mainframe, once the Zord combine into the meagazord the virus will activate and destroy the zord from the inside out." Vile said as he smile evilly

Wes smile the thought of hurting the ranger brought him great pleasure.

"I wont let you down," Wes said to Vile

"Am sure you wont," Vile responded. "Now go."

Wes bow his head to his master and vanish into a ball of red energy heading straight for Earth.

**XoxoxxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxX**

Ransik was sitting down on the floor of the Power Chamber in front of him was and open panel on one of the walls. He finish doing the last of the adjustment before replacing the panel and wiping the sweat of his forehead.

"There that should do it." Ransik said out loud. He stood up when suddenly the Power Chamber alarm when of, Billy who was standing near by immediately headed for a console to see what was going on.

"What going on?" Eric voice came threw intercom system.

"You guys better get up hear asap," Billy said.

"We are on our way," Eric said.

"What is it?" Ransik ask.

"Am not sure there is something coming toward Earth fast the sensor cant get a clear reading," Billy answer.

"Where is headed?" Ransik ask.

There was a small tremble in the Power Chamber.

"Right outside," Billy answer. "Am putting it up on the main view screen now."

Behind them the door slid open and the rangers enter the Power Chamber. The rangers were all in work out fits. There cloths were cover in mud and grass from head to toe.

"What happen to you guy?" Ransik ask. "You guys are looking rough."

"Don't ask." Zack said annoy.

"What going on?" Eric ask.

"Something from space just landed in the desert outside of the Power Chamber," Billy said.

"What is it," Adam ask.

"Am not sure Adam none of our sensor were able to determine what it was. They were not even able to pick up till it was right on us so I have no idea where it came from either." Billy added.

"Guys the smoke is clearing something is coming into focus," Ransik alerted.

All six of them turn their attention to the screen in front of them. A body started coming into focus laying face up at first the rangers could not make out who it was. But as the smoke start to settle around the body Jen gasp in surprise and horror.

"Wes!" Eric said...


	8. When a Ranger is not a Ranger

**When a Rangers not a Ranger**

"How is that possible?" Adam ask.

"We are going out there now," Eric commanded.

The four ranger were getting ready to leave but before they were able to Billy stop them.

"Wait guys something is not right about this," Billy said. "This could be one of Vile tricks."

"We cant just leave him out there," Eric complain. "Am going out there and I don't care what you or anybody says."

"Wait Eric, am just saying we have to be careful." Billy said. "Vile will try anything to get the upper hand."

Billy turn around to address the other rangers "Guys you stay hear. I will accompany Eric to the desert to check on Wes. Ransik keep an eye on our sensor if anything try to ambush us or if anything out of ordinary shows up I want to know right away," Billy said.

The rangers and Ransik nodded there heads in agreement.

Billy and Eric teleported out of the Power Chamber.

The desert was hot there was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. Eric and Billy arrive at the desert a few feet away from where Wes body landed. As soon Eric materialize he took of as a rocket, Billy follow.

Wes lay on the hot desert unconscious. There was no physical sign of injury. Billy proceeded to check his pulse.

"He is still alive," Billy said in surprise. "How did he survive that landing?" Billy said in a surprise tone

"We need to get him to the Power Chamber to make sure he is ok." Eric said.

Before Billy had time to answer a robotic elephant appear a few feet in-front of them. His whole body was made out of metal. His eyes glue so bright that they seem to be in flames. He roar in anger his trunk flapping back and forth he shot out a couple of warning shoot at out of his trunk at the ground a few inches away from where Wes, Billy and Eric were.

"My name is Tusk and I been sent hear by Vile to get you little friend back," Tusk said.

"He is staying with us," Eric said as he stood up and brought his morpher up to his face.

"QUANTUM POWER!" Eric yell. In second he transform himself into the Red Quantum Ranger.

"Billy! Get Wes out of hear, get him to the Power Chamber were he will be safe," Eric said with out taking his eye of Tusk

Billy hesitated for a second but nodded, He reach for his wrist communicator and teleported himself and Wes away from the battle that was about to begging.

Billy and Wes arrive at the Power Chamber. As soon as they arrive everybody crowded around them. Jen eyes started to water at the sight of Wes.

"Is he..." Jen started to say but could not bring herself to finish the sentence.

"No he is still alive but I still need to check him out to make sure he has no broken bone internal bleeding or nothing of that nature." Billy answer.

"Help me to get him into the examining table," Billy said to Ransik.

Ransik help Billy position Wes on the gray examine table near by,then they proceeded to hooking him up to a machine.

"Anything we can do to help?" Zack ask.

"Yeah, we were attack by giant robotic elephant. Eric is still out there battling it, he could use your help," Billy said with out taking his eyes of his work. "Ill contact Taylor and have her meet you guys there," Billy added.

"We are on it," Zack said.

Zack brought up his morpher up to his face.

"Ready guys." Zack said.

"Ready!" Jen and Adam said at the same time as they brought up their morpher up to their face.

"QUANTOM POWER!" they 3 of them shout out at the same time.

Jen, Zack and Adam morph and teleported out of the the Power Chamber.

The 3 of them arrive just in time to see Tusk flying threw the air and landing on his back hard on the ground.

"Seem like he has this under control," Adam said.

Two laser shots shoot out of the tip of Tusk trunk. Hitting Eric dead on and sending flying backward. He landed on his back on the ground inches away from where the rest of the rangers were standing.

"Or maybe not," Adam said.

Jen help Eric up.

"Are you ok," Jen ask.

"Ill be fine," Eric said as he got up. "How is Wes?"

"Billy is checking him out as we speak. He send us out hear to help you, Taylor should be hear any minute," Jen answer.

As soon Jen got done with that sentence Taylor teleported in front of them ready for battle.

"Am hear, let get this over with" Taylor said.

"Ok then let's hurry up and take care of this oversize zoo freak so we can get back to Wes." Eric said.

"So reinforcements have arrive," Tusk said. "Well two can play that game."

A dozen of Imperial Guards appear in front of Tusk ready to battle.

"Not this guys again," Zack said.

"Dispose of them!" Tusk commanded.

The Guards and the rangers launch themselves into battle.

Back in the Power Chamber Billy was going over the reading he was getting from the machine that was Wes was hook up to.

"There is something not right about this," Billy said out loud.

"Anything wrong with Wes?" Ransik ask in a concern voice.

"Wes is perfectly healthy there is nothing physically wrong with him. Is just there this weird abnormal power stream of energy running threw his whole body," Billy said.

"It could be just be the connection to the morphin grid that is causing the abnormal reading," Ransik suggested.

"No I don't think so," Billy said," A reading from the morphin grid would look different that this. This...Well I cant even begging to image what this could possibly be. Ill have to take a closer look at the readings and gather more information to determent what exactly this is," Billy said.

Wes fingers slowly started to move his eyes slowly started to open.

"Wes you are awake!" Ransik said excitedly.

"What going on? Where am I?" Wes ask as he try to get up.

"Easy Wes you took a very nasty fall you should lay back, your safe you are among friends," Billy assure him.

The Power Chamber alarm suddenly went of.

"What that?" Wes ask.

"Is the ranger they are not doing to well out there," Billy said.

"The rangers? What going on?" Wes ask in a concern voice.

"The rangers are being attack by one of Vile henchmen," Billy answer.

"Let me go out there and help them," Eric said as he sat up and started unhooking himself from the machine.

"You should stay hear and rest," Ransik said to Wes. "You been threw a lot all ready. Eric and the rest of ranger should be able to handle this on their own.

"I can just stand by and do nothing while my best friends is out there in danger I have to go out there and help them," Wes persisted.

"Alright Wes, I understand ill teleport you to the battle," Billy said.

"Thanks Billy," Wes said.

Billy press a button on the console and Wes teleported into the streak of red light.

Outside in the hot desert the ranger battle on, they easily dispose of the mindless guards but when it came to Tusk they were having a little bit more trouble. Zack and Adam flew threw the air with their weapon in their hands. The metallic elephant hit the two rangers with its metallic trunk and send them flying back. Taylor and Eric cam running towered him, Eric had his Quantum defender in his hand and Taylor had her Quantum blaster drawn. They fired freely at the giant mechanical beast but none of the shoots seem to affect him, Tusk just laugh evilly and shot a few shots out his trunk to dispose of the two rangers. Near by Jen had her Quantum bow drawn and was aiming and arrow at her enemy. She let go and the arrow flew at top speed at Tusk. The elephant blew air out of his trunk making the arrow slow down and eventually fly back to it's owner. Jen did not have time to react the arrow hit her head on and exploded in contact. She fell to the ground in pain. All the rangers were on the ground desperately trying to get up but the pain in their body was not letting them.

"This is the end of the road for you rangers," Tusk said.

Tusk suddenly felt himself being lifted of the ground.

"Hey what the big idea," Tusk said out loud.

Eric slowly lifted his head of the ground and what he saw made him smile underneath his helmet.

"Wes," Eric said under his breath.

The red time force ranger held the monster over his head for a few second before he threw him as hard as he could. The monster landed hard on the sand making the ground underneath them tremble. The monster growl in anger.

"You are going back with me," the monster said to Wes.

"Am not going anywhere," Wes shoot back.

The elephant came running head first at Wes. Wes jump sideway to avoid his attack.. He call upon his chrono saber he slash the elephant in his neck. The elephant scream in pain. Wes use his saber to slash of Tusk trunk. The trunk fell to the ground sparks were emerge from the broke side.

"What have you done!" Trunk said in pain.

In the Power Chamber Billy was watching the fight very closely. He frown at the reading he was getting from Wes. _There was something wrong, _he thought in his to himself. _This reading are of the chart, no ranger power can produce this kind of reading they are way to high and dangerous. There is something else amplifying his power and I bet it has something to do with the abnormal reading I got from him earlier_. He continue observing Wes, and the more he look at him the more he was sure something was not right. He did not trust him there was something not right about him but until he had proof none of the other ranger especially Eric was not going to believe him.

"Wes is great to see you!" Eric said as he hug his friend.

"Nice to see you to but there will be time for catching up latter right now let finish this." Wes said

"You go it," Eric said.

The communication system in the ranger helmet came alive as Billy voice came threw it.

"Rangers listen carefully, your opponent skin is made out of some kind of reinforce alloy that will prove difficult to penetrate, but is not indestructible. By combining your weapons you guys should have more than enough power to penetrate his skin and destroy him once and for all," Billy finish.

"Combining our weapons?" Zack ask.

Billy chuckle "Don't you remember how Zack?" Billy said amusingly.

so

"Oh yeah," Zack said excitedly. "I remember...I use to love this part."

"Alright guys you heard him let bring them together," Eric said.

"Quantum Ax!" Zack said and threw his ax in the air.

"Quantum Bow!" Jen said and threw he weapon in the air to connect with the Ax.

"Quantum Daggers!" Taylor said and threw he weapon in the air.

"Quantum Lance," Adam said and threw his weapon in the air to join the others.

Eric smile underneath his helmet. _When in Rome,_ he said in his head"Quantum Sword," Eric said and jump into the air to connect his weapon the newly assemble Quantum Mega blaster. Eric landed in the middle of his team and aim there weapon at there enemy.

Wes activated his Battle fire and with in second his body was cover in his battle worrier armor.

The Quantum Rangers and Wes aim their weapons at the monster.

"Ready." Eric said.

"Ready," his team responded.

The ranger fired their Quantum Mega Blaster at the monster and Wes fired as well. The energy from the Quantum rangers weapon and Wes Weapon combine into one powerful beam that destroy the elephant on contact.

All six rangers cheer and demorph.

"This cause for a celebration," Eric said. "Let all get back to the Power Chamber and celebrate," Eric said excitedly.

All six rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxX**

Vile watch the whole spectacle from his palace and his smile evilly.

"That boy should win and Oscar," Vile said to his daughter.

"The ranger will not know what hit him them father," Rita responded.

"Father should we get rid of Zed now? You said once you were finish using him you would dispose of him," Rita added.

"That is true my dear. I will dispose of him as soon am done with him but that time has not yet come. I have to keep him around a while longer." Vile responded.

Vile turn his attention to one of the guards that was standing near by.

"You," Vile said to one of the guards, "bring me Zed I have a small little assignment for him." Vile commanded.

The Guard nodded and exited Vile throne room.

In the lower chamber of the moon palace was a place called the dungeon. The dungeon was were Vile kept his prisoners or stored the living things he was done using. All the cell were empty except for one, Zed sat on the a small cot that was hanging from the wall of his small cell. He had his head bury in his hands. He heard the cell door move and he lifted his head to see one of Vile guard unlocking it. He stood up as the guard enter his cell. The guard proceeded to apprehend his hands and legs. Zed did not resist, once the guard were sure his hands and legs were secure the started to walk him to the throne room.

Zed thought were torn. He wanted to escape to get away from Vile but even if he could were would he go? Join up with the rangers help them take down Vile, he laugh at the though of that. He hated those rangers he would rather take his own life than aid those rangers in anything The only thing he had ever know was evil, he would not even be able to imagine a life of good, or could he? The only real reason he has not split was because of Rita he love her dearly. She was on the only thing keeping him there taking order from that arrogant piece of crap Master Vile. He finally arrive at the throne room. Vile sat in his chair Rita standing at his side.

"Unlock his cuff," Vile said to the guard.

As commanded the guard unlock the restrained on Zed hands and legs.

"That would be all," Zed said to the guard and wave them away

The guard bow their head and exited the room.

"I hope your little night in the dungeon gave you a new view on life," Vile said.

"It has master," Zed said as he got on knee to show respect to his master.

"You have fail every assignment I have gave you since we arrive hear. You have fail miserably," Vile started to say.

"Master in my defense I manger to capture Wes and bring him hear," Zed said.

"I did not ask you to speak," Vile said angrily. "If I wanted your opinion I would have ask for it."

"I apologize my lord," Zed responded.

"As I was saying you have prove yourself to be useless in the past, but am prepare to give another shoot. Your assignment is simple you will be the link between me and Wes. You will meet Wes everyday and take any information he has gather and bring it back to me." Vile said.

"I understand master," Zed said obediently.

"This is an easy assignment Zed even you can't mess this up," Vile added.

Zed nodded...he hated the thought of working with that ranger but anything was better than being put back in the dungeon.

**XoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxX**

The celebrating in the Power Chamber had died down. The team had move from the Power Chamber to another part of the facility a Recreation Deck was what Billy called it. The Recreation Deck was a place were the rangers could go to relax and have some much needed R&R. The room was pretty large it could fit all of them comfortably. Along the walls were all sort of video arcade machine. In the middle of the room was a big screen television set in front of the television was a white couch. Wes and Jen sat in the couch holding each other. On the right of them was Ransik smiling, on the left of them was Eric smiling and laughing at something Zack just said. Zack was sitting in a white recliner chair near the sofa across from him was smaller white sofa that sat Adam and Billy. The seven of them were goofing of and having a good time. Taylor had left earlier saying that she still had a lot of unpacking to do. Billy was pretending to be into the conversation but his mind was some where else he observe Wes carefully taking note of every little move he made.

"So Wes I have a question," Billy said.

"Shoot," Wes simply said.

"What happen up there on the Moon and how did you mange to escape?" Billy ask.

Wes thought for a second.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know it all a blur. I remember getting kidnap I really don't remember what happen when I woke up on the moon. I have a vague memory of some kind of fight up on the moon which I think I lost... my mind goes blank from there. The next thing

I remember is waking up hear," Wes finish.

"Are you sure... think really hard anything else that might be useful," Billy persisted.

"Nope that it," Wes plainly said

"Sound like you got your memory alter I know a method that I learn back in Aquitar that should unblock your block memories," Billy said.

Wes left eye twitch

"You don't believe me don't you?" Wes said in a cold dark tone.

"Hey come on Wes chill Billy is just trying to help," Zack said.

"Am simply trying to gather information. I want to learn all I can about our new enemies." Billy responded.

"Sure you are, just admit William you don't believe me," Wes said in and angry tone. His face was red with anger.

"Wes? Come on Billy didn't not mean anything by it...what wrong with you man?" Eric said with a look of confusion in his face.

The look of anger that came upon his face left as fast as it came.

"You're right my apology to you all I just had a very stressful day," Wes said.

"It Ok Wes it's understandable don't worry about it," Billy answer.

Wes lean forward and pick a can of soda that was sitting on the coffee table in front him he took a sip and stare into Billy eye. Billy return the stare and for a split second Billy could swear he saw Wes eyes flash red. Wes return the can of soda to the coffee table and gave Billy a crooked smirk.

"I have to get going there are still some things hear at the Power Chamber that require my attention." Billy said as he started to get up.

"Wait hold up Billy," Zack said. "Ill give you a hand."

The both of the walk out of the room.

"Ok Billy what wrong?" Zack said as soon they were away from the ears of the rest of the rangers.

"There is nothing wrong Zack," Billy responded.

"Come on Billy I know you better than that, there something wrong what got you so worried," Zack persisted.

"You're going to think am crazy," Billy said.

"Try me," Zack persisted.

""It's Wes I don't trust him there something odd about the whole thing," Billy said.

"What wrong with Wes he is a nice guy," Zack said.

"He is but there something not right about him. Earlier when he was brought to the Power Chamber I got some strange abnormal reading from him. Not to mention his behavior I mean you saw how he lost it a second ago," Billy continue.

"He was just stress," Zack suggested.

""It not only that, you saw him in battle. You saw how powerful he was, the reading I got during battle from him were of the chart there is no way his Chrono morpher produces that much power. That much energy from the morphin grid can kill. There something else going on, something happen up on the moon that he is not telling us," Billy finish.

"I see what you are saying. Do you think we should warn the others?" Zack suggested.

"No I need some kind of solid proof before I can go to the others about this. Right now all I have is speculation they are not going to believe if I just tell them about my suspicion especially Jen or Eric," Billy responded.

"How long till you have something solid?" Zack ask

"A few days maybe less I just have to go over the reading I got from Wes and gather more information," Billy answer.

"I'll keep my eye on him. Don't worry am not going to say anything to the others and once you are ready to tell them ill have your back," Zack said.

"Thanks Zack," Billy said

"Don't mention it, now you better go and figure out what wrong with Wes. I will keep my eyes and ear open around him and if I see or hear anything i will let you know." Zack said.

"Wait hold on Zack there is something that you can do for me that will help me out tremendously..."

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Back in the recreation deck the rest of the team sat around talking among themselves.

"I have to get going," Ransik said

"Wait why?" Wes persisted. "We are not done catching up."

"I know, but we will get together latter again I promise. Right now I have to get back to work," Ransik said.

"Work?" Adam ask, "What kind of work?"

"Top secret," Ransik said with a smile. "it's a giant weapon that need to be finish to aid you in your battle against the forces of Vile."

The phrase giant weapon made Wes turn his full attention to Ransik. Wes suddenly got up to follow Ransik but Jen stop him by pulling him back by his arm.

"Hey Wes where are you going?" She ask

"Ill be right back," He simply said.

"I still need to talk to you," Jen said.

"Don't worry we will have time to talk latter," Wes said as he pull his hand free from her grasp and rush out the door to catch up with Ransik.

"Wait Ransik. hold on," Wes said as he jog toward him.

"Anything wrong Wes?" Ransik ask as he stop to let Wes catch to him.

"No nothing wrong I was just wondering if you needed any help with your project?" Wes ask.

"No I think I got it. Beside Billy said it better of we keep this thing secret from the rest of the rangers," Ransik responded.

"Yeah but am not a Quantum Ranger," Wes persisted. "Beside with my help you will be able to get it done a lot faster."

"I don't know..." Ransik said.

"Come on Ransik don't you trust me?" Wes said.

"Well I could use the help...I mean you never know when they are going to be needed...ok I guess it won't hurt but you have to promise me want you see down in the hanger must be kept to yourself," Ransik said.

"Scout honers," Wes said with a smile on his face.

The two of them started walking to the hanger when Zack intercepted them.

"Hey guys what are you up to," Zack said with a smile on his face.

"We are heading down to the hanger." Ransik answer

"Cool man can I come?" Zack ask.

"No sorry Zack," Ransik answer.

"Awww that sucks but anyways, I came hear to ask Wes if he wanted to work out with me. I heard you are and awesome fighter maybe I can learn a thing or two from you," Zack said.

"Maybe some other time," Wes said plainly as he and Ransik started to walk again.

"What a matter chicken?" Zack tease.

Wes stop and turn around

"Chicken? Ha that a laugh and a half, am doing you a favor Zack you would not be able to survive a work out with me" Wes taunted.

"Then put your money where your mouth is unless you are yellow?" Zack said.

Wes right eye twitch.

"Ill show you yellow," Wes said suddenly. "Let's go see whats what."

Zack and Wes started to walk down toward the Holo Deck. As they pass the Recreation Deck Jen came out and grab Wes by his arm.

"Wes I really need to talk to you. The only reason I came back was to tell you something really important," Jen persisted

Wes violently got free from Jen grasp and continue walking.

"Later," He said coldly

Jen stare at Wes as he walk away. _What wrong with him?_ Jen though to herself

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxX**

"Morpher or no morpher?" Zack ask as he and Wes arrive at the Holo Deck.

"No powers," Wes said as he remove his morpher from his Wrist Zack did the same. They put there morphers in there gym bags and set them aside.

"Let's do something outdoors," Zack said. "Computer simulate Angel Grove park."

The Holo Deck surrounding got blurry and after a few seconds it all came to focus. The walls were now gone replace by the Angel Grove park. Nobody was around the only the person in the park were Wes and and Zack.

The two rangers took a bow and got right into battle. Kicking and punching the two rangers try to get hits in on one another but they both block each other attempts. Zack was having trouble blocking Wes hit were hitting hard. Wes try to round house kick Zack in the face but Zack just flip backward to avoid the hit.

"Dam Wes," Zack said out breath. "How did you get so strong."

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Wes responded.

With out warning Wes kick Zack on his chest and send him flying backwards. His back crash into a tree and Zack sat on the ground coughing and moaning from the pain that came from crashing into a tree.

He lifted his head to see Wes coming at him with another kick he roll to the left to avoid the hit. Wes miss and hit the tree instead making the tree fall down.

Zack still sat on the ground amaze at how strong Wes was.

Wes turn his attention to Zack "Timber," Wes said in a cold tone as he started walking toward Zack. Zack quickly got up and got into fighting stance.

"_Think, think, Zack," _Zack said in his head. _"Brains before bronze that what Jason always use to_ sa_y...my only chance to defeat him is to use my brain power._

Zack started looking around desperately trying to come with something...anything that would give him the upper hand

Zack look at the playground near by and smile. He immediately started running toward it Wes follow. When Zack feet were under the sand of the playground he turn around and started having hand to hand combat with Wes. Once again Zack ended up on the ground on his ass. Zack grab a fist full of sand and launch it at Wes eyes. Wes grunted and rub his eyes desperately trying to get the sand out of his eyes. When he was able to open his eyes Zack was nowhere to be found. Wes look around for Zack with his eyes but could not find him anywhere.

"Zaaaaaack...oh Zack come out come out where ever you are...come on buddy you were the one calling me yellow," Wes taunted as he walk the park keeping his eye open for any sign of Zack.

Suddenly Zack jump down from a tree and landed on Wes shoulders. Before Wes had time to react Zack flip forward and with every inch of strength he launch Wes with his feet. Wes flew and landed on the grass on his stomach next to his gym bag.

"You are going to pay for that," Wes said in an angry voice. Wes gets up and pick up his gym bag dug out his morpher and toss his gym bag aside.

"Time for time force!" Wes said and transform into the red time force ranger.

"Wait I thought you said no morphers?" Zack said in a panic.

"I change my mind," Wes responded coldly.

Zack glance at his gym bag. He took a deep breath and try to make a run for it but Wes took out his blaster and started shooting at the ground in front of Zack. Zack took cover to avoid getting hit.

"Don't you thing this is getting out of hand," Zack said from behind a tree.

"Hey if you can't handle the heat then get out of the kitchen...beside this is good training for you." Wes said as he shoot another round of laser shots at Zack. Zack mange to avoid them.

Zack eyed his gym bag then at Wes. He took another deep breath and made a run for it. Wes blasted his weapon aiming at Zack but missing every time. Zack grab his gym bag and dug his morpher out slap it on his wrist. He made the call and in seconds Zack transform into the blue quantum ranger.

"Alright now that things are little bit more fair lets end this. Quantum Ax!" Zack said.

"Gladly...Chrono Sabers." Wes said.

Zack shifted an upper section of the ax handle down toward the base of the handle to transform his quantum ax into quantum canon. He fired freely at Wes blast after blast of blue energy emerge from the barrel of the canon every time Zack pull the trigger.

Most of the laser shots hit Wes but they seem not to affect him he combine his sabers into one and launch himself at Zack. Zack converted his weapon back into Ax mode and block the attack from Wes sabers. The two rangers stood there wrestling with there weapon blue and red energy emerging from the spot were there weapon touch.

"Wes, Zack? What are you doing?" Eric said.

Eric and Adam had enter the Holo Deck and were now standing looking at Zack and Eric with a confuse look on there face.

Wes and Zack stop there battle and turn around to face there friends.

"We are just having a little work out," Wes said as he remove his helmet.

"Yeah Wes was just showing me some moves," Zack added as he remove his helmet.

"Look more like a battle to me than a friendly work out," Adam said.

"Well what can I say I guess we must have really got into it." Zack answer.

Eric look at them both and shook his head.

"Well the work out is over Wes, we got to go pay a visit to your dad his been worry sick about you we better let him know you are ok." Eric said.

"Sure let me just get dress," Wes answer.

"Hey Zack you want to get a bite to eat?" Adam ask.

"You read my mind," Zack said with a smile.

The four of them exited the Holo Deck the simulation of the park fading away as they did. Up in one of the corner of the wall a security camera Zoom in at the 4 rangers leaving. Billy turn his attention away from the video feed and look at the new reading he got from Wes battle. He frown as everything started to become clear to him.

"This is not good...not good at all," Billy said out loud...


	9. A Pressing Engegement

A pressing Engagement 

It was way past one in the morning and Wes stood in the middle of the Angel Grove desert. The moon in the sky was full and illuminated the desert like a candle. A bright light shot down from the sky onto the desert surface. Zed now stood in front Wes.

"About time you got hear," Wes complain.

"Get on with it," Zed simply replied with his hands folded across his chest.

"I need a distraction," Wes said. "For me to get to the Zord I need a distraction."

"What kind of distraction do you have in mind?" Zed ask.

"It dose not matter anything that will get all the rangers out of the Power Chamber and keep them busy while I get to the Zords." Wes responded.

Zed nodded. "I will tell Vile of your request." Zed said and disappear into the night.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Eric slowly walk with his hand down his pocket in Angel Grove park. He spotted Taylor sitting on the grass alone reading a book. He breath in and out and said to himself, _hear goes nothing. _He walk up and sat down on the grass next to her.

"What do you want." Taylor said with out looking up from her book.

"I need to talk to you," Eric responded.

Taylor did not respond and kept on reading.

Eric grab Taylor book close it and threw as far as he could.

"Hey what the big idea Eric," Taylor complain.

"Shut up and listen," Eric firmly said.

Taylor gave Eric an annoy look.

"Look this is hard for me to say," Eric started to say. "I like you...Well I kinda love you... I love you, there I said it. All these year that we been apart I have done nothing but think of you Taylor." Eric finish saying nervously.

"Eric you were the one who blew me of," Taylor said.

"I know but you have to understand I was scared." Eric answer.

"Scared of what!" She ask half yelling.

"Of us, of you, of me not being alone anymore." Eric answer

"Eric I don't understand, you are not making any sense. What you are trying to say?" Taylor ask.

"Ever since I can remember I always been alone I never had anyone to look out for me, to love me, or for me to love them back. I have never felt for anyone what I feel for you, and that what scares me. That night all those year ago it was special to me because that was the night I fell in love for the first time in my life, the night I fell in love with you." Eric said.

"But Eric if you love me why did you blew me of?" Taylor ask.

"I never been in love and I didn't how to handle it. I thought that by ignoring you I be doing you a favor. Am not the easiest guy to deal with and I think you can do better." Eric answer.

Taylor grab Eric hand.

"Eric there is nobody better than you. You have a good heart and you never hesitate to help someone in need. You are one of the most passionate person I know." Taylor responded.

Eric smile shyly.

"And Eric...I love you to," Taylor said.

Eric smile from ear to ear. He lean over to kiss Taylor and Taylor embrace the kiss. The kiss passionately but after a few second Eric broke the kiss he look at her with a sadness in his face.

"I wish this could last forever...but this is not real." Eric said.

"Eric what are you talking about this is real," Taylor answer.

"No is not," Eric said.

Eric took one last look at at Taylor. _She is so beautiful,_ Eric thought to himself...End simulation," Eric said.

His surrounding started to get fuzzy and in seconds Angel Grove park disappear taking Taylor with it. Eric was now sitting alone in the Holo Deck staring at the wall in front of him.

"Now if it was only that easy," Eric said out loud as he chuckle.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

It was the next day a little bit past nine in the morning and Adam, Zack and Taylor pull up into the parking lot of the Angle Grove Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar.

"What is this place? You guys said there was and emergency...what kind of emergency can there be at a juice bar slash gym," Taylor complain.

"That was a lie we told you to get out down hear," Zack said with a playfully smile on his face. "You are going to love this place they have the best smoothies in the world."

"You lied! You got me out of bed for nothing...and who has smoothie in the morning anyways!" Taylor complain.

"Calm down your worst than Eric," Adam said. "We only lie to you because we need to talk to talk to you and I know that was the only way for you to agree to come meet us."

The three of them enter the Juice bar wish was deserted. Ernie was sweeping behind the counter his back was facing them.

"We are not open yet," Ernie said with out looking or turning around.

"How about making an exception for some old friends," Zack said.

Ernie turn around and his face lit up.

"Guys! It been so long since I seen you when did you guys get back ?" Ernie said excitedly.

"We only been back for a few days," Adam said as they sat down at the counter.

"How is the rest of the gang doing?" Ernie said

"They are all doing there own things." Zack answer. "We try to keep busy."

"I know how that is," Ernie answer. "I just got back myself. I bought the juice bar back a few month back and restore to its original look. Today is the grand reopening." Ernie said.

"Ernie I want you to meet a very good friend of ours. Taylor this is Ernie, Ernie this is Taylor." Zack said.

Ernie and Taylor shook hands and politely greeted each other.

"So what bring you guys back to Angel grove?" Ernie ask.

"Some unfinished business," Adam said casually.

"Where are you guys staying?" Ernie ask.

"Just outside the city," Zack answer.

"There is a rumor around than a new Power Ranger team has form hear in Angel grove," Ernie said. "But am sure you guys would know nothing about that," he said as he raise and eyebrow.

"Ummm...no can say that we do." Zack said nervously. "We just got back in to town."

"Right, right" Ernie said as he look down at the their wrist. "Those are some fancy wrist watches." Ernie said as he pointed at Adam quantum morpher."

The three of them quickly hid there hands with there morphers.

"Yeah top of the line," Zack said.

"Never seen anything like them before mind if I take a look?" Ernie ask

"Sorry Ernie I would but it a very expensive watch and I cant let out of my sight," Adam said.

"Could not help notice that each one of you got one and they are all different color blue, yellow and green those are all ranger colors...hmmm how about that." Ernie said.

"Yeah how about that," Adam said nervously.

"You know I remember back when you guys were in high school you use to disappear a lot and it usually happen when there was a monster attack." Ernie said.

"Ok Ernie how long have you known." Adam finally said.

"I Always had my suspicion I mean you guys always wore the same colors as the rangers did plus you all wore those bracelet on yours wrist that was always going of when there was a monster attack, but what really did it for me was when I saw you guys transform." Ernie said..

"Wait you saw us morph?" Zack said in surprise.

"Yeah one day when I was taking out the trash out back I saw you guys take out this silver boxes out of your back pockets swing them forward. Then you said something and transform into power rangers then disappear into streak of lights into the sky." Ernie answer.

"Wow so this whole time you know that we were the Power Rangers?" Adam said in amazement. "How come you never said anything?"

"Well you guys kept your identity secret for a reason and I did not want to blow your cover. You guys were protecting the city saving me and every other person in Angel grove from being enslave by evil space aliens the least I can do is keep your secret." Ernie answer. "Let me make you guys some smoothie and we can talk more." Ernie said as he walk away and disappear in the back.

"Wow he know the whole time," Zack said out loud.

"You know we should have been more careful when we took out those morphers wonder if anyone else saw us morph," Adam wonder. "You know half of the time we never bother to check if anyone was watching."

"Sorry to interrupt your trip down memory lane, but why am I hear?" Taylor ask.

"Ok look Taylor none of us are new at this, before quantum rangers we were all in different kind of power rangers teams. Each team might different it many ways but what each team share was the basic Power Ranger philosophy. From mighty morphin all the way to mystic force and quantum ranger what we all embrace is the philosophy of team work. Team work is key it is our number one and strongest weapon to use against our enemy." Zack said.

"Where are you going with this," Taylor said.

"There is obviously something going on with you and Eric," Adam said.

"It's complicated...and is none of your business," Taylor shoot back.

"No is not, it is none of our business, but as longest you and Eric don't see eye to eye our team is not going to be as strong as it can be. So all am asking is to at least try to work thing out. Whatever happen in the past is in the past. You know that Eric might be a little hard headed at times but all in all he is a good guy that will give his life to save his friends. So am sure whatever happen between you guys you can be resolve." Zack said.

"It for the good of the team." Adam added. "We are all have to learn to work together if we are ever going to send Vile back to where he came from.

Taylor said nothing she just listen, thinking looking down at the counter in front of her.

"Taylor just give a try. Just talk to Eric and try to work thing out." Zack persisted.

Taylor look up at Zack then look back down to the the counter. _He is right, i hate to admit but he is right..._

**XoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Back at the moon palace Zed had just inform Vile of Wes request.

"Very Well go down to the lab and have two monster ready by this afternoon we will make sure that the ranger have there hands full" Vile said evilly.

"Yes master," Zed said and exited the room."

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

The electric door to the recreation deck slid open and Zack, Adam and Taylor enter.

"Greeting, I bring delicious smoothies from our dear friend Ernie," Zack said with a smile on his face.

Billy who was sitting in the couch along with Wes and Jen look up at Zack.

"Ernie? You guys should have told me you were going down there I would have love to tag along. It been year since I seen him. How is he doing?" Billy said as he grab a smoothie from the cup holder Zack was holding and started sipping on it.

"Ernie? Well Ernie is Ernie...funny thing is he know we were Power Rangers." Zack said.

Billy almost choke. "What!" Billy said as he caught.

"This whole time Ernie knew our secret, he figure it all out. Our disappearing every time there was a monster attack, the communicator we all use to wear, us always wearing our ranger color when we were not morph...plus he caught one day morphin behind the juice center." Zack said.

Billy Chuckle "Figures we never really check if the perimeter were secure before we made the morphin call," Billy said.

Across the room Eric sat by himself reading a book. Taylor walk toward Eric and said hi.

"Hey," Eric said with out looking up from his book.

"I brought you a smoothie...well not me Zack got them am just brining one to you...I had one they are really good." Taylor said nervously as she handed him the smoothie.

Eric grab it took a sip and sat it on a small table that was next to him and continue on reading his book.

"Eric there something I want to ask you," Taylor said.

"Am listening," Eric said with out looking up from his book.

"I was thinking maybe if you are free tonight that you might want to have an earlier dinner with me...you know so we can talk." Taylor said.

"I suppose we can do that." Eric said.

"Ok well we can meet at the Angel Grove Cafe in downtown Angel grove say about 5. Do you know where that is?" Taylor said.

"Ill find it," Eric said still bury in his book.

"Ok well see you then," Taylor said and walk away.

Eric smile happily and turn the page.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

It was almost 5:30 Taylor sat by herself at one of the outside eating table of the Angel Grove Cafe. She look at her watch for what must have been the 100 time. She was getting restless, _am giving him 5 more minutes and then am gone, _Taylor said in her head. Just then Eric pop out of no where he sat down across from Taylor.

"Sorry am late I got held up," Eric said.

"I was beginning to think you were not going to show up," Taylor said.

The waiter came to the table and took there drink order then left to fetch there drinks.

"So what this all about?" Eric ask.

"We need to talk," Taylor said.

"About?..." Eric responded.

"You know what about what Eric about our current feeling toward each other," Taylor said.

"Oh..." Eric simply said.

"Oh? Is that all you have to say!" Taylor said half shouting.

"What else do you want me to say?" Eric shot back.

"You can start by saying am sorry." Taylor responded.

"Sorry for what!" Eric said.

Back in the command center the ranger crowded around the Power Chamber main view globe.

"I bet Taylor end up kicking Eric ass," Zack said.

"I will take that bet," Adam said as he stuff popcorn into his mouth.

"You guys are so immature," Jen said.

On the screen were Taylor and Eric were shouting to each other back and forth. The people around them were now staring. Just then the door behind them slid open and out come out Billy.

"What are you guys doing?" Billy ask.

"We are about to watch Taylor beat Eric ass," Zack said with out looking away from the screen.

"What?" Billy said.

Billy walk closer to the view screen to get a better look. Eric and Taylor were still at each other throat, arguing violently.

"Guys maybe we should put a stop to this," Billy said.

"I would not," Ransik started to say. "Is better of they deal with whatever they have going now than latter."

Suddenly Eric launch itself at Taylor, they both fell to the floor just in time to avoid a giant fire ball from hitting them.

The people in the Cafe started to panic they all started to run as far away from there as possible.

"Where did that come from," Taylor said.

Just then another fireball came out of nowhere this time Taylor push Eric out of the way. She jump sideways to avoid getting hit. She landed and immediately went over to where Eric was.

"We are even," Taylor said as she extended her hand to help Eric up.

"Where are all this fireball coming from?" Eric said.

Suddenly they heard a howl a wolf howl. In front of them a monster started to materialize. The monster was 7 feet tall half wolf half humanoid. His whole body was cover with blue hair. His teeth were razor sharp his body was muscular. His right hand was missing in place of was a black cannon that shoot out fireball. The cannon was still smoking from the last blast that emerge from it.

"I think we found where those fireball are coming from," Taylor said as she and Eric got into fighting stance.

"What do you want," Eric said to the beast.

The blue wolf just snarled at them he lifted his canon and shot another powerful fire ball at them. Eric and Taylor mange to avoid it once again.

"Not much of a talker," Taylor said.

Eric reach for his morpher.

"Billy what is this thing," Eric said into the built intercom system in his quantum morpher.

"Is Vile handy work that for sure, Eric you have to be real careful the reading am getting from that thing are of the chart more powerful than anything i have ever seen. Am sending the other to help you." Billy said.

"Don't worry about me just get the ranger hear as soon as possible." Eric said.

"Guys..." Billy started to say.

"We are on it," Zack said.

Before the ranger at the Power Chamber could make the morphin call. The monster alarm starting blaring.

"Great what now," Jen said.

"Shit," Billy said. "It another one of Vile monster his attacking civilians at Reefside. You guys are going to have to go take care of it ill inform Taylor and Eric that they are on there own."

"Where is Wes? We could use his help." Ransik said.

"No one seen him all morning," Jen said. "I been looking for him."

"Just go ill try to located Wes and send him out to help Eric and Taylor," Billy said.

"Ready guys," Zack said.

"Ready," Adam and Jen said.

"QUANTOM POWER!" the three of them said and teleported away

The street were empty there were no sound the only sound were the battle cry of Eric and Taylor.

"Billy where are the rangers," Eric said as he move out of the way just in time to avoid a devastating punch from the blue wolf.

"Bad news Eric Vile send another monster to Reefside I had to dispatch the rest of the rangers to deal with it, you're on your own for the time being." Billy said.

"That just great," Eric responded.

"Look like is just the two of us," Eric said to Taylor. "Let do this... Ready."

"Ready," Taylor said.

"QUANTOM POWER!" They said at the same time.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

7 foot tall humanoid ice monster calmly walk in downtown Reefside. His figure was human but his whole body was made out of ice. He extended his hand and shot an ice ball at near by man who was trying to run away. When the ice ball hit hit him it froze him solid. There were frozen people scatter all around. Near by three young adult by the name of Conner, Kira and Ethan watch in horror.

"We pick a bad day to come visit Doctor O," Ethan said.

"We can just stand hear we have to do something," Kira said.

"Like what that thing is huge am sure the Power Ranger will come soon and deal with it." Conner said.

"We are the Power Rangers, we are the one who suppose to protect Reefside," Kira said.

"We were Power Rangers we don't have our power anymore remember." Conner said.

"We might not have our ranger power but we still have our dino powers that the gem granted us," Kira persisted. "I know am not the only that whose power have come back in the past few month."

"No way to dangerous our best bet is to get as far away from hear as possible and let the Power Rangers handle it." Conner responded.

"Yeah am with conner on this one," Ethan said. "The further away the better."

"God you guys are a bunch of scary cats, I cant even believe you were actually rangers. Ill handle this myself." Kira said and took of to face the monster.

"Kira wait..." Conner started to say.

"She is gone dude," Ethan said.

Kira snuck up the monster and scream as hardest as she could. The monster fell to the ground in pain as Kira power blast hit the monster ear drums. The monster started to scream in pain trying to cover his ears. He slowly and painfully started to turn around as Kira continue to scream. He face her and scream back at her a very powerful icy cold wind came out of his mouth sending Kira flying back. The ice monster got up and extended his hand and fire and ice ball at Kira. She close her eye not wanting to see what was coming to her when suddenly she felt herself being lifted of the ground and carry away. She open her eyes to find herself in conner arms. Conner stop using his super speed and put her down.

"Thanks," Kira said.

"Don't mention it, I can't let you have all the fun," Conner said.

"Ethan came running to join his friends. Ok am in let take care of this Ice Man wannabe. Ethan said as he harden his hand using his dino power and got into fighting stance

Ethan threw a kick at the ice monster but the ice man block it. The ice man try to punch Ethan but Ethan mange to block the punch with one hand he harden his other hand and with all his strength he uppercut the ice man hand he was blocking. The hand broke from it body. Ethan smile.

"What now Ice Man," Ethan taunted.

The ice man smile back as his hand started to reform again.

"I did not see that coming," Ethan said.

The ice man extended his new hand and shoot out a ice ball at Ethan but Ethan mange to jump out of the way before it hit him.

Conner and Kira ran to Ethan and help him to get up.

"I think we are way over our heads hear," Conner said.

The ice man open his mouth and let out a powerful icy cold wind that hit the former ranger head on.

"It cold," Ethan said as he shiver.

"I cant move," Kira said.

"Me neither," Conner added.

"We are going to freeze to death," Ethan said in a panic.

Suddenly the monster jerk froward as his back smoke. Behind him stood Zack, Adam and Jen morph with there Quantum blaster pointed at the monsters.

Conner smile. "Look guys is the Power Ranger!" He said excitedly.

"You guys better get out of hear," Zack said.

"You don't have to tell us twice," Ethan said as the started to ran away to safety.

The ice man turn around to face its new opponent. He stare at them coldly.

"That right ugly is only you and us," Zack said.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Wes smile to himself as he finally crack the security code for entrance to the Zord bay. He enter the zord bay the room was dim. All the zords were line up in the middle of the room and some tools and machine were scatter all around them. Wes walk slowly observing each zord carefully. He laugh to himself as he recognize after what they were model after..._this must be have been Billy idea,_ he thought to himself.

He stop in front of the Q-Rex and smile evilly...his eyes flash red.

"Perfect," Wes said out loud.

He reach for his back pocket and took out the small disk that Vile had given him containing the virus and headed for the Q-Rex...


End file.
